


【德哈】康沃尔海岸

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *现代麻瓜AU，有私设*护理师德x轮椅哈（会康复），医疗专业部分内容全虚构*本文全篇将收录在即将到来的个人德哈合集本《跳针》内*OOC属于我，其他属于罗琳太太*Lofter：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

即使是一辆SUV，丰田在12月里大雪纷飞的日子里总是有些寸步难行。

去往戈德里克山谷的路本身就不好走，崎岖的小路边就是山坡，下面是看不见尽头的密林，滚下去可能成了骷髅都不见得有人知道。

更何况是这种该死的大雪天，鹅毛般的雪花前仆后继地撞在挡风玻璃上，德拉科小心翼翼地抓紧方向盘，心里庆幸自己还好提早换了雪胎。

他原本不会接戈德里克山谷的单子，这里偏僻又遥远，想去一趟城里都困难。可是这是一个为期半年的工作，委托他的还是曾经认识的熟人，价钱开得极其可观，德拉科不得不心动。做完这个单子，他就能有余钱去海边度个假。也许可以去康沃尔，订一间Airbnb，在那里好好地晒上半个月的太阳。

德拉科心里想着自己的阳光海滩，眼看着窗外的漫天大雪。日系汽车依旧艰难的在积雪里行驶，他每一刻都需要担心下一秒汽车会不会抛锚。这里地方偏僻，连手机信号都没有，德拉科丢开手机，从副驾驶前方的收纳暗格里找出纸质地图。

到底是什么样的土豪才会想不开住在这种见鬼的地方？

又是接近一个小时的路程，就连飘雪都开始渐渐变小，前方的景色慢慢变得清晰可见。白色丰田拐出一条山路，前方豁然开朗，德拉科终于见到人类的痕迹。

他看见一个小山镇，他看见房子他看见商店，他看见一个关闭的农夫集市，他甚至看见一间连锁咖啡店。丰田缓缓开过，路边多数都是庞大的美国车，车上被积雪堆满，但能看出一个大概的车型。

跟着地图指示一直开到村镇的尽头，房子渐渐变得稀少，绕过一片小树林，德拉科终于到达自己的目的地。

那是一栋孤零零的大别墅，房子矗立在空旷的花园里，大雪天里看不出颜色和形状。

德拉科把车停在路边，从副驾驶位上捡起手机。感谢老天，有两格信号，否则他还得顶着暴雪下车去敲门。

“你好，对，我到了，在花园门口外，好，谢谢……嗯，没事，我自己进去就好。”

把车开进花园，停在别墅门口，德拉科拿好东西开门下车，凌厉的风雪横刮过来，吹得德拉科不免后退一步。他裹紧羽绒衣用衣领挡住脸，低着头赶紧关上车门到后尾箱去拿行李。

直到踏进屋内才松下一口气。

“德拉科少……好久不见。”

一位中年男士等候在门厅处，德拉科抖着自己身上的冰渣，抬头见到他，便笑了。

“好久不见，管家先生。”

“客气了，像以前一样叫我多比就好。”

管家多比大约50岁左右，银灰色的短发梳得整整齐齐的，身上的格子棉布衬衫外套着一件棕色羊绒毛衣。

德拉科脱下羽绒衣，多比上前要接，德拉科摆摆手，抱着羽绒衣没有给他，而是让多比告诉他挂衣服的地方。多比没有跟他继续客气，而是直接带他走到门厅的收纳柜前，让德拉科把外套挂进去，他羽绒衣下面穿着一件洗地有些软的白衬衫，里面套着件长袖白色T恤，下身是灰色的毛呢布长裤，脚上蹬着对保暖的马丁短靴。

“应该有八年吧？”德拉科关上柜门，回头对多比说，“我记得你离开的时候我是20岁。”

“是的，时间过得好快。”多比笑着看看比记忆中要多几分沉稳的德拉科，还是帮他拎起地上的一个行李袋，“少爷在午睡，我先带你去你的卧室，在少爷卧室的斜对面，要轻声一点。”

德拉科拎起另一个行李箱，跟在多比的身后向屋内走去。

别墅里屋顶高挑空间宽敞，米黄色的墙壁和红棕色的柚木地板显得里面古老而温馨。德拉科踏进二楼的走廊，脚步轻盈而快速，无声地跟在多比后面走进自己的房间。这是一间简单干净的卧室，但有独立的卫生间和一个大衣柜，比德拉科在城里刚转租出去半年的那间破旧一居小公寓要好上太多。

能在这里住上半年，还有那么高的薪酬，德拉科不再计较那在大雪中接近三个小时的车程。

“我们平时不住这里，少爷现在是在这里养病，我们搬过来已经一个多月。他平时在书房里工作，需呼叫你会用对讲机和手机，你住在他对面主要是为了防止出什么动静，少爷他……”多比递给德拉科一个微型对讲机，小小的可以挂在腰带上，“他现在被腿部疼痛所扰，脾气有点……”

多比话没说完，只是说了句：“你多担待些。”

“我了解。”德拉科点头。

“原本有每天过来的清洁女士，但现在大雪天来不了，所以你可能要帮忙清扫一下，等雪停了之后，她自己会来。花园里也有承包扫雪剪草的园丁，我都交代好了，你无需理会。不过我会把他们的联系方式都给你。”

放好行李后，多比领着德拉科给他介绍别墅里的设施。别墅里暖气开得十足，客厅里有个壁炉，里面的火也烧地很旺，虽然外面一片白茫茫的雪，这里面却十分暖和。

“清洁女士会负责洗衣服，她来了之后你不用担心这个，专心照顾好少爷和负责一日三餐就好。”多比向德拉科展示厨房里的各种功能用法，“你做饭怎么样？少爷挑嘴，而且现在养病中，吃得比较淡，他会厌食，你要想办法劝他多吃点。”

“厨艺不错，我好歹也是金牌护理师。”德拉科眨眨眼。

“啊，这是肯定的。”多比笑了笑，“食物菜肉会有人送来，少爷的朋友定期来看他，他们从城里来，我便拜托他们每次带一些这里买不到的食物。”多比继续说，“简单的菜肉农夫集市里能买到，你来的时候应该路过了那里，但这大雪天里可能没看到。”

“看见了，在中心广场边上。”

“是，是的。缺什么你可以直接去买，零钱在这个抽屉里，少爷每个月会固定放100磅在里面，你每次买了以后把单据和零钱放回来就好。”

“好的。”

“少爷的食谱和食物喜好都在这个本子里，你无需严格执行，但不能吃的东西一定不要给他吃。酒可以偶尔喝一点，但不能让他多喝。”

德拉科翻翻本子，过敏食物只有几样，但不喜欢吃的食物几乎写满了两页。

这位少爷怎么比以前的他还挑食？

“生活上大致就这样，少爷喜欢独处，不需要你的时候你可以去做自己的事情，但他呼叫你的时候你要立刻回应。护理事项和药我晚上指导你，病例在书房里，我现在去拿，你应该都看得懂，这个你比我专业。”

“那是肯定的。”德拉科轻笑，“不然我怎么对得起自己的执照。”

“唉，我原以为你能成为一个外科医生，我记得那是你的理想……”多比忍不住感叹了一句，但立刻就停下，“不过现在这样也好，比较自由，也没那么忙。”

“嗯，一个人想去哪里就去哪里，没什么压力。”

德拉科回应着，脸上没有什么表情。

多比带着德拉科回到二楼的书房里，书架上放满了书，德拉科余光扫过，都是些金融管理的书籍。

“拆石膏是一月份，详细日期我已经写在须知表里，医生会上门来拆。后续的事情就听医生到时候怎么说，如果恢复情况好的话，应该是在家继续养着就好，没有额外的事情要做。”

多比把病历递给德拉科，德拉科接过来没看封面就直接翻到新的记录上。

他记得这个客户是遇到一起严重的车祸，这位布莱克少爷的迈巴赫被大货车撞成一堆废铁，司机当成身亡，唯有坐在后座的少爷被救了回来。

病历上写的是除了其他皮外伤之外，最严重的伤是因为神经受到压迫导致右眼弱视，和左小腿粉碎性骨折，还有右腘动脉断裂和右大腿肌肉断裂。虽然已经由英国最著名的外科专家亲自实施手术治疗，但最后是否能够恢复站。立行走，依然看个人的身体情况，而且完全恢复的可能性极小，就算站。起来，这位少爷终生也离不开拐杖。

“我明天就要走，父亲的情况不太乐观，希望能陪他过一个圣诞节，度过最后一段时期……”多比交代到，“情急之下才不得以找到你，希望你不要介意。”

“当然不会。”德拉科轻轻扯了扯嘴角，“能接到这份工作我高兴还来不及。”他合上手中的病历，“不知道这位布莱克少爷叫什么名字？”

“噢，到现在竟然忘了告诉你他的名字，少爷其实不姓布莱克，他是老爷的教子，他……”

多比的话还没说完，德拉科手中的对讲机突然响起，吓了德拉科一跳。

“多，咳，多比，我睡醒了……”

对讲机里的声音低沉沙哑，但能听出来是年轻人的声音。

多比立刻向门外走去：“少爷睡醒了，我先去照顾他，等下推他过来，让他见见你。”

德拉科应声，多比离开了书房，留他一人在此处。德拉科走了两步，再次打量了几眼这间冷灰色格调的书房，然后低头看了眼手中病历的封面，封面上写着病人的名字。

他的瞳孔倏地紧缩。

多比推着轮椅走进书房，还没抬头，就听到坐在轮椅上的少爷低声发话：“这个人不行，让他走。”

多比没有在意，因为少爷已经用了各种理由赶走了七八个护理师，德拉科是他能找到的最后一个人，就算少爷不肯，他也必须让德拉科留下来。

“少爷，他是我能找到资质最深的护理师，肯定比那些……”

“你找他来看我笑话吗？”轮椅上的男人打断多比的话。

多比疑惑地抬头，却看见德拉科逆着光站在书房的大窗户前，面目不清地盯着轮椅上的黑发男人。

“哈利·波特，原来是你。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

多比在书房里劝说哈利：“少爷，回去的时间我已经拖了一个月，而且他也是我能找到的最后一个金牌护理师，要说工作态度的话，他肯定没问题。”

“你去找昔日伺候过的马尔福大少爷来帮你工作，他竟然会答应？”

哈利坐在轮椅上，镜框后面没有被纱布挡住的那只眼睛盯着窗外。只是窗前拉着一层白纱，窗外是漫天大雪，里面也是白的外面也是白的，其实什么都看不见。

“若不是这一层关系，我还约不到他呢，人家的单子都是排到半年后的。”多比心虚地笑了一下。

德拉科是金牌护理师不假，单子排到半年后也不假，但若不是多比实在无人可找，他绝不可能去找德拉科，看到医院推荐过来的护理师名单时，他除了惊讶之外，第一个划掉的就是德拉科的名字。多比不傻，知道要给别人留一份情面。后来因为怕德拉科拒绝，他甚至提高了价格。

只是没想到德拉科毫不犹豫就答应了他。

“少爷，我会让他工作之外尽量不打扰你，而且……”多比看看窗外，“这个大雪天，让人家再开几个小时的车回去，似乎有些不好。”

哈利不再说话。

多比又去厨房里劝德拉科，只是没想到德拉科已经开始准备晚餐，他站在巨型冰箱前打量里面的新鲜蔬菜。

“我不会走的，既然已经接了这份工作，自然不会退单。”德拉科温和地微笑，“只有一次上门后发现对方是个黑帮老大，没了半个脑袋背后还仍然插着枪，我吓得连门都没进，找了个机会就马上溜掉，最后退给对方双倍订金。”他从冰箱里拿出一颗西蓝花，“除了那一次，我从没退过任何单子，不然也拿不到金牌的称号。”

更何况这一单报酬丰厚，对方不开口让他走，德拉科才不会傻呵呵的主动赔付订金。出来工作四年，讨生活远比面子重要。他要还助学贷款，而且来之前已经把房子转租出去，现在顶着大雪离开，他连住的地方都没有。

“非常抱歉，我不知道你们认识。”多比见德拉科如此配合，松了口气，“我能问问你们以前是什么关系吗？”

“哦，只是大学同学，有点……有点小矛盾而已。”

德拉科又立刻补了一句：“请不用担心，绝对不会影响我的工作。”

这是德拉科做得第一顿饭，他保守起见，做了食谱里有写的炖牛肉和土豆泥，搭配田园沙拉。牛肉没放过多的调味料，但在锅里闷了快两个小时。肉炖得酥烂，浇上肉汁，再搭配放了黄油的香甜土豆泥，满口油香，满足可口。

多比端上去的餐盘送回来时，里面的食物只消失了一个小角。

德拉科微微皱眉，却没想到多比很是开心：“我看得出少爷本来是一口都不想吃的，最后竟然还多吃了两口。”管家笑呵呵的，“已经算多了，有时候就连我做的，他很可能也会一口不吃。”

哈利吃完饭，多比把他抱到客厅里看电视，自己则和德拉科在厨房岛台上迅速地吃饭，期间没少夸德拉科的厨艺。

“你的手艺我放心。”多比满足地放下空盘，“若是能解决少爷厌食的问题，那就更好了。”

收拾完厨房，德拉科又要跟着多比去照顾哈利吃药和洗澡按摩。原本他以为这位波特少爷会拒绝他靠近，却没想到对方沉默不言，垂着眼皮不看他一眼，但全程都没有发火，听话地任由德拉科跟在多比身后，不仅让德拉科看到他赤。裸的样子，甚至在换好衣服后，德拉科主动提议由他把哈利抱上床时，哈利也没有拒绝。

后来德拉科才想明白，哈利的眼中是他熟悉的神情，是他在许多瘫痪病人眼中都看到过的神情。

是那种无可奈何只能任由他人摆布的无力感。

哈利比德拉科想象的要轻很多，他无法运动又厌食，身上的肌肉全靠旁人按摩维护，但其实没什么用，唯一的重量还是来自于哈利双腿上的石膏。德拉科常年干体力活，轻轻松松地就把哈利托了起来，平稳地放在床上。多比没有插手，让德拉科帮哈利完成了按摩的工作。

此刻德拉科才真正看清楚哈利，8年未见，哈利比他记忆中成熟了一些，也更为沉默。消瘦的脸颊显得他的下颚更加锋利，人看起来阴阴沉沉的，像是失了魂一般。黑色的卷发因为长时间没有打理而挡住了额头，眼睛上戴着一副纠正视力的眼镜，右眼那侧是白色的镜片，眼睛上还贴着纱布，德拉科知道，这种眼镜要等哈利右眼恢复视觉平衡后才能拿下。

德拉科按摩的手法专业而熟练，指尖按住穴位揉按打圈，手掌顺着肌肉的纹理陷入肌肤。德拉科甚至不敢用力，手掌下的身体因长时间的不运动而浮肿，可没什么肉，他摸到的都是骨骼的形状。

德拉科不动声色地皱了皱眉，记忆中的波特是个好动的人，对方和他一样，是自己系里的足球队长。黑发少年驰骋在绿茵场上，汗水洒落，打开盖子的冰镇矿泉水总有一半是浇在了脸上。

总之不是现在这幅样子。

为了给多比展示自己的能力，德拉科完成了全套的按摩。不知不觉中，趴在床上的那个人已经沉沉入睡。德拉科轻轻地把哈利翻过来盖好被子，再和多比悄悄退出卧室。

“我是为了少爷才去学的按摩，你们专业的，还是要比我按得好。”

回到厨房里，多比开始和他聊天。

“把少爷交给你半年，我很放心。”

德拉科低着头，手指交错握着自己的水杯。那是他一直带在身边的水杯，超市里买的，透明亚克力的防漏杯，外面裹着一圈绿色的防烫橡胶。

“放心吧，我每周要向医院提交报告，到时候会抄送给你，还有照片。我看屋子里有监控摄像，你可以随时查看的。”

多比点点头，半天观察下来，他能看出来德拉科确实非常专业，做事也很可靠。

老管家在心里默叹一口气，不知该喜还是悲。他当年到马尔福家工作的时候，德拉科才10岁，虽然马尔福家家教严厉，但那也是一个娇生惯养的小少爷。

他看了眼站在自己对面的德拉科，多比在富人家里当了几十年的管家，对方的衣着打扮一眼扫去便可看懂。德拉科的衣袖因为干活儿而随意卷起，衬衫的手肘处早就全是皱褶。衣领虽然打理得干干净净没有发黄，但领子角一直翘着卷起了边。裤子的口袋边缘被磨出了毛边，边缝也开始发白，一看都是穿了很久的普通旧衣服。

唯有腰间的皮带是奢侈品牌，可那是年轻人的款式，还是多年前的旧款。多比愣了一下，突然明白那可能是德拉科在马尔福家还没出事前买的皮带，质量确实好，用了这么多年竟然只是有些发旧而已。

不由得想起一些往事，多比和德拉科聊起来过去。

“我后来……换了所学校，好拿奖学金，学费也没那么高。官司打了几年，家里已经没钱，最后干脆申请破产，卖卖赔赔的，几代人的累积，最终只剩银行里的一笔钱。”

大厦倾覆也不过如此，德拉科自嘲地扯扯嘴角。

“那时候你应该已经离职了，庄园被收掉的时候你就走了吧？”德拉科抬头眯起眼想了想，一天下来，用发胶固定的刘海早已松散，垂下几丝金发在额前，“起初还想着能重头再来，也有不少人来找我，后来想想不过是看中了那笔钱。”

这类故事不过是富豪圈里的老生常谈，多比和德拉科一样，扯出了个嘲讽的笑容。

“唯一后悔的是没买套房子和留下学费，就算小一点，但好歹后来能省不少房租。”德拉科苦笑一下，“上了几次当后钱也花得差不多，只能老老实实地读书。可惜之前浪费了不少时间，考上医学院的可能性极小，最后决定还是出来考一个执照做护理师。这样比较安稳轻松，也比较自由。”

愿意做护理师的年轻人很少，男性更少，而且也只有男性病人能找他。德拉科也是花了不少时间做出口碑才开始渐渐有单子，刚开始的时候，可能两个月都接不到一单。

“不过现在稳定了，倒是没什么可担心的。下一个目标是还完助学贷款，然后买套公寓。”德拉科笑了起来，“一个人，总要给自己找点目标。”

多比也笑了，举起杯子给德拉科敬了一下：“祝你好运。”

喝了口水，德拉科又问：“管家先生，你来布莱克家多久了？”

德拉科坚持喊尊称，多比也没有反驳他，他说：“今年是第五年，刚出来的时候找不到工作……”他的目光避开德拉科，“看到我的简历，大部分人不敢要我，我就到处换工作，能找到什么就做什么，直到碰上布莱克家要招聘管家。”

多比呵呵笑了一下，“那时候老爷人还在，但已经重病在床，好像简历是少爷筛选的。”

德拉科眼皮微颤，他的母亲嫁给父亲前，姓氏就是布莱克，但如今的布莱克家和他家已经几乎不来往，就连那位老爷的名字他也不太清楚。而波特为何会是布莱克家的少爷，德拉科就更是一无所知。他们当初是同一年级的本科生，对于对方的了解只到知道对方的宿舍在哪一栋楼的那一步，一切就戛然而止。

但这些也是过眼云烟，和如今的德拉科已经没有任何关系。

“……少爷说能在马尔福家工作十年的管家，能力无需质疑，我就顺理成章留下来，直到现在。”

德拉科微愣，没有接话。厨房里两个人一人端着一个杯子，都垂着眼看着岛台上的大理石台面，心中想着往事。

厨房的格子窗外，是黑漆漆的带着冰渣的寒风呼啸而过。

第二天，多比一大早就要离开。他急着回家，就算大雪依旧没有停止，多比仍然高价在村里雇了个熟人，送自己去城里机场。

“少爷，你好好照顾好自己，有什么事总要恢复了身体再说。”

千叮万嘱后，多比才钻进雪天里，他拎着牛皮行李包，身上裹着厚重的大衣，踩进雪里顶着暴风朝花园门外的美国皮卡车走去，银灰色的头发上瞬间就布满了白色的冰渣。

德拉科把大门关上，门厅里恢复温暖。哈利坐在轮椅上，腿上盖着一层羊绒毯，德拉科刚转身想去推他，轮椅上的黑发男人就自己转动轮子向后一退，冷冷地盯着德拉科：“用不着你虚情假意地照顾我，我知道你恨我。”

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

说恨，着实有些言重。

加上多比开的工资，就算是真的恨，德拉科也能立刻把对方放进每年圣诞节必寄贺卡的名单里。

对付难缠的病人德拉科自有一套方法，这么多年以来他经手没有上百个病人也有九十来个，各种各样的意外伤残，各种各样的后遗症，脾气差的不在少数。

哈利这种客户，不难对付。

“我已经答应管家先生每周向他汇报，而且别墅里的监控他会随时查看。你不接受我的照看，管家先生会马上知道。”德拉科站在原地没有动，“而我有哪里做得不好，你也可以投诉我，我的执照由政府监管，你随时投诉，随时都会有人来上门访问，我对你做不了什么。”

哈利依然一脸防备地盯着他。

“在完成我的工作，和确保你的身体能恢康以外，我不会打扰你，你可以相信我的专业，我会像一个隐形人一样，仿佛不存在于这栋房子里。”

德拉科原以为哈利会继续一言不发，可他却听到了一句低声的咒骂。

“哼，还能恢复什么健康？”

“当然可以，只要你坚持不懈保持良好的心情，总会发生奇迹，要相信人类的无限可能。”

德拉科双手交叉在身前，脸上一副标准的职业微笑，看起来全副武装毫无漏洞，对方想骂也找不到地方骂。

门厅里安静了许久，久到只能听见门外大风的呼啸声，哈利终于再次开口。

“不许做多余的事情不许说多余的话，不需要的时候不要让我看见你。”

“送我去书房。”

他转动轮椅，让自己背对着德拉科。

“我不恨你。”德拉科站在他身后，突然开口，“这么多年过去，该忘的，早都忘了。何况烧死我爸妈的又不是你，而我家……那是罪有应得。”

外面的暴风雪持续的在吹，天气预报声称，这场大雪要下到下周。

德拉科清点了一下冰箱和储藏柜，食物储备充足，他和波特两个人吃不了什么，就算这场雪下到明年也不用害怕。

中午做了点简单的鸡汤面和烤蔬菜，德拉科减少分量放入餐盘中，端起来送到书房里。哈利坐在书桌前不知道在忙什么，镜片反射出电脑屏幕上的光芒。餐盘还没触碰到桌面，德拉科就听到他说：“我不吃。”

“你早上只喝了一杯牛奶，中午必须吃点。”

德拉科不理他，照旧把餐盘放到书桌上。正准备推到哈利面前时，对方却一把掀翻了餐盘。

金属餐具砸在地上发出叮当响声，鸡汤撒得满地都是。

德拉科叹了口气，什么也没说，转身就出去拿拖把和抹布来清理现场，接着又端来一份午餐。

一起拿过来的，还有一支针剂。

“这是医生开给你的营养针，专门预防你厌食导致的营养不良，多比没有执照不能帮你打针，但我可以。吃饭还是打针，你自己选择。”

哈利皱着眉，目光连闪也不闪一下，直接伸出了胳膊。

“可我话没说完。”德拉科继续说，“这只是补充你少食的计量，如果你一口不吃，那就需要一个小时一针。”

金发护理师举起还没打开无菌包装的针剂，“吃饭还是打针，你选一个。”

电脑前的男人半天不说话，最后默默地推开面前的文件和鼠标。

“你想去餐厅吃吗？一个上午都待在书房里，可以出去透透气。”德拉科得寸进尺地说。

哈利倏地抬起眼盯着他，冷冰冰地视线让德拉科想起早上的约定。

不许说多余的话。

好吧，德拉科退让一步，把餐盘放到哈利的面前。只是他站在哈利身后不动，一副要盯着他吃完这顿饭的意思。

哈利犹豫片刻，最后还是拿起勺子，一口一口吃掉碗里的鸡汤面。

他吃得很痛苦。

德拉科看得出来，厌食是真的，哈利每一口都食不下咽，似乎要用尽全身的力气才能咽下去。他记得病例上没有提过消化系统的问题，那么……

只能是心理上的问题。

德拉科没有看到哈利相关的病史，多比也没对他细谈，他不清楚病因也不知道哈利病的程度。

他只能站在那里，看哈利皱着眉困难的一口一口把食物粗暴地塞进嘴里，最后又必须忍住不吐出来。

“够了！”

德拉科听到自己喊出来，他愣了一秒，突然走上前抢下哈利手中的勺子，手安抚着哈利的后背：“我们不吃了……”

哈利紧闭双眼，抿着嘴靠在书桌前，用力地隐忍着呕吐的欲望。

“不吃了……”德拉科不知道自己为什么突然心软，“我帮你加餐，每次吃少一点，你吃不下我们就不吃……”

他把勺子丢进餐盘里，一手扶住哈利的肩膀，一手继续抚着他的后背。哈利额前青筋凸起，似乎已经无力思考，他靠在德拉科的手臂上，紧紧咬着牙关。

安抚了许久，哈利才逐渐平复下来。

他靠在轮椅背上休息了很久，最终缓缓睁开眼。眼睛张开时，又重新染上那冷漠的神色。眼镜片上的电脑反光挡住了他的眼眸，德拉科想了一下，记得波特好像有一对翠绿色的瞳孔。

哈利又是一言不发，他面无表情地挥挥手，让德拉科把餐盘撤走。

吃完自己那份午饭，把脏碗碟都放入洗碗机后，德拉科洗干净双手，取掉围裙卷下袖子，上楼去帮哈利准备睡午觉。

哈利有补充营养和止痛的药要定时服用，另外午睡前也有一次简单的按摩。护理师的工作宗旨是尽量让病人可以自己生活，哈利小便不需要他帮忙，德拉科把他推进卧室的浴室后，关上门等待片刻，听到里面喊他的声音再开门推他出来。

把哈利换上睡衣让他趴在床上，放好打了石膏的双腿后，德拉科单腿撑在床上，帮他按摩背部。

哈利又是轻微的躲闪，奈何他下半身动不了，最后只能变成身子扭动，德拉科一开始还以为他是在怕痒。

“别动。”

德拉科按住他的腰，几秒钟后才反应过来对方的抗拒。

哈利身上的肌肤热度通过那层薄薄的棉布睡衣源源不断地传进德拉科的掌心，德拉科微微地松开手，但仍然搁在哈利的背上。

“你想摆脱我只有一种方法。”

他垂眼看向身下的黑发男人，哈利眼镜被取下，受伤的眼睛贴着纱布，只剩左眼还睁着。

的确是翠绿色的瞳孔。

“早日康复，稳稳地站起来行走，我没必要继续留在这里，自然就会离开。”

哈利闭上眼，再睁开时，难得露出了一丝表情。

是自嘲的表情。

“我怎么可能还能站起来，甚至是走路？”

他还能感受到腿部，可是那是没日没夜的痛苦，是离不开止痛片的深渊，是失去力气的绝望。

“你不相信自己也应该相信我的专业，我见过比你更严重的病人，最后都能站起来。你不能先自己放弃，在所有人都相信你的时候。”

哈利尖锐地嘲笑一声。

“所有人？哪里还有所有人？”

说完这句他就不再说话，眼睛闭上，也不再挣扎。德拉科安静下来，沉默地帮他做完按摩。

让哈利翻身躺好后，德拉科帮他拉上卧室的窗帘，遮住室外那铺天盖地的白雪，再静悄悄地退出黑暗而寂静的房间。

德拉科没有午睡的习惯，他回到自己卧室中拿出用了快六年的笔记本电脑，给哈利定制新的食谱。他是护理师，比普通护工要更加专业，基础的营养学心理学和康复学都学过，所以大多数客户都是意外重伤的病人。

他告诉哈利能恢复是真的，只是那需要强大的求生欲，如今哈利唯一没有的东西。

他的房间有一扇不大的窗户，书桌靠在窗前，抬头就是满眼的白色。别墅后面是一片荒地，眼下就是一片无望无际的白色荒野。

德拉科喜欢夏天，喜欢夏日的海边。他记得小时候每年夏天卢修斯都会带一家人去国外海边的别墅度假，那里有一小块私人沙滩，他从小时候堆沙子城堡，到大了以后日日趴在海滩椅上，发誓要把自己那惨白的皮肤给晒出焦糖色。

他妈妈纳西莎一点也不喜欢海边夹杂着盐粒的海风，可是耐不住儿子和丈夫喜欢，纳西莎便只能跟着佣人躲在别墅里，给他们准备美味的小吃。

后来变卖资产的时候，那套别墅卖得是最早的一套，德拉科留在那里的Louis Vuitton浴巾，纳西莎落在那里的Tiffany钻石耳环，还有卢修斯的一艘定制沙滩摩托，统统都随着别墅送给了别人。

唯有德拉科喜欢海边这个不值钱的爱好留了下来。

如今他学会存储，还要还贷款，就算难得有闲钱去一次海边，也只舍得在便宜的地方走走，上一次去，还是两年前。

花了点时间，德拉科研究出一个初步的食谱，一天六餐，但分量都只有一点点。他又给多比发了几句简短的汇报，等忙完看看电脑右上角的数字时，才发现早已经超过昨天哈利醒来的时间。

等了一会儿，德拉科总觉得不太对劲，他推开笔记本站起来，向哈利的卧室走去

别墅似乎是翻新过的，崭新的地板踩上去安安静静没有声音，透过袜子能感受到地暖的温度。德拉科走到哈利卧室门前，手刚摸上把手时，就听到门后传来“咚！”的一声，仿佛有什么东西摔落在地。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科立刻推门进去，就看见哈利摔到地上，一动不动的面朝下趴着。

“摔倒哪里了吗？”德拉科连忙冲进去，他没有马上抱起哈利，而是先检查哈利的腿和脑袋，确定哈利没事后，才把他重新抱上床。

“不要碰我……”哈利激烈地挣扎着，“我知道你恨我……不需要你来可怜我……不要碰我！”

他用唯一能动的双臂大力挥着，打在德拉科的身上要把他推开。

“你给我走，你现在就走！我可以辞退你！”

德拉科不顾哈利的挣扎，把他放在床上就一把抓住他乱挥的双手，固定在哈利的胸前锁住他的双臂。

“我说过我不恨你！”

他用力地压住身下的人，手臂上的青色血管清晰地凸起。

“我恨的人和你一样，害死你父母的人也烧死了我的父母，就因为怕他们做了污点证人。”

德拉科咬着牙，他的脸贴在哈利脸的上方，两个人都因为用力而喘着气。

“可那个人死在了监狱里，变成了一副骷髅，变成了一捧灰烬！你让我去恨谁？恨我父母蠢？还是恨我自己傻？还是恨这个老天太公平？”

哈利的身体在他的手臂下发抖，死死地瞪着的左眼眼球凸起，红血丝一丝一丝爬上他的眼白。

“我不后悔当时我情绪失控对你说了那番狠话，因为你是控方证人，但是我不恨你！”德拉科的声音高昂而尖锐，又渐渐低沉下去，“该恨的人是你……有资格恨的是你，你是受害者的后代你才应该恨……”

德拉科突然松开手，他后退一步，挺起腰背直直地站到床边。

“你所做的一切都没错，而我只不过是罪人的孩子罢了。”

而躺在床上的哈利两臂无力垂下，失落地摊开在床铺上。

他安静地躺在那里。

若是没有那个毁了无数家庭的骗局，如果没有那个杀了他们两个人父母的罪犯，他们两个人应该是什么关系？

不同专业但是选了同一门冷僻选修课的大学同学？出了名爱争锋相对，爱抢场地抢名次的对家球队队长？还是斗酒斗到最后抱头大笑撒酒泼最后在脏沙发上睡了一晚的酒友？

“你就当招护理师碰巧招到了老同学，不要没事便提起当年坐在一个教室里考试现在却一个住大别墅一个开二手丰田的落差就好。”

德拉科轻笑了一声，却不知道是玩笑还是嘲笑。

“往事如烟，没什么不能忘记的。”

他低头看看哈利，对方闭上了眼，仿佛已经睡着，可身体又是紧紧缩着，不敢松懈。

德拉科愣了一下，突然想起这个人午睡才醒，刚刚肯定是不愿叫他，但自己想下床。

下床去干什么呢？

他思索了一秒，便重新弯腰，把哈利从床上抱起来。黑发男人倏地一吓，惊慌失措地睁开眼：“你要干什么？”

“带你去上厕所。”

他横抱着哈利，带他向浴室走去。

“不行，我自己可以……你放我下来……”

德拉科无视哈利的抗拒，他大步走到浴室里，把怀中的人放在马桶上，然后开始帮哈利脱裤子。

哈利双腿上都打着石膏，只能穿病人专用的侧面开扣的宽松内裤。

“出去……我自己可以……你出去！”哈利慌乱地拍开德拉科的手，低头护着自己的裤子，激烈地反抗着，“不要碰我！”

“不可能！”德拉科低吼一声。

他双手抓住哈利的头抬起来，两个人额头紧贴着额头。

“现在照顾你的人是我，你早晚都要接受这件事。”

德拉科盯着哈利的眼睛，他只看得见哈利的左眼，他便全神贯注地盯着那只眼睛。

哈利眼球颤动，他咬着牙憋着劲，憋得全脸通红，最后憋出了眼泪。

德拉科猛地松手，哈利低下头，呜咽声从咬紧的牙关中泄露一丝却又被抿紧的双唇立即止住。他的手不再挡在身前，德拉科轻柔地帮他脱掉裤子，又半跪着把哈利的脑袋埋进自己的肩膀里。

空旷的浴室里，淅沥声清晰地响起，埋在肩膀里的人微微抽泣着，德拉科不忍地移开视线，却又在侧面的落地镜子里看见自己心虚的身影。

他违反了规矩，工作四年以来，这是他第一次违法职业规则。

他干涉了客户的自主愿望又用手段让波特听话，若是波特事后投诉，他会立刻被暂停工作开始调查，撤销执照是必然的结果。

可是他不后悔。

哈利似乎终于服软，就连德拉科下午给他加餐的水果和小蛋糕，也硬着头皮吃了几口。

晚上洗澡时，哈利更是丝毫没有挣扎，就跟前一天多比在的时候一样配合。洗完澡德拉科把他抱到床上穿好睡衣吹干头发后，就要换眼睛上的纱布。

其实都德拉科做惯了的事情，可他却难得轻柔，缓缓地摘下哈利眼上的纱布，看见哈利的右眼。

右眼微微闭着，其实眼睛上的伤口早已愈合，只剩下一道红色拱起的新鲜疤痕，纱布和眼镜是为了调整他这只眼睛的弱视，让他适应两眼的视力不平衡。

“等你治疗完取掉纱布后，出去配一副Dior的眼镜，就能和以前一样英俊帅气。”德拉科笑着说，“不用担心找不到对象。”

他把新纱布贴上之前，低头对着刚刚撕了胶布的位置轻轻吹了一口。

哈利低下头，依然不说话。

在哈利接受德拉科的照顾后，生活就变得简单起来。哈利不爱说话，平时除了在书房里处理工作之外，也就是在客厅里看看书看看电视。偌大的别墅里安安静静，只能听到壁炉里火苗舔舐木材发出的噼里啪啦声音。

一周过后，窗外的大雪终于停止。

天气放晴，灰暗的天空变成明亮的湛蓝色，阳光高照，晒在雪地上反射出刺眼的光线。

德拉科把别墅内所有窗户的白纱放下，又套上自己的羽绒服。推开大门，门外就是厚厚的一层积雪。德拉科看了看自己脚上的马丁短靴，想了想，干脆一脚踩进雪里。

冰凉的雪漫过脚腕，小腿立刻感受到寒冷，德拉科打了个颤，还是退回到门里面。

暴风雪后的乡镇里像是重新活过来了一样，路上有了行人，也有了路过的汽车。镇里的铲雪车大清早就开始工作，一路轰隆轰隆清扫到别墅门前，扫雪工人带着安全帽，明黄色的安全背心在灰蒙蒙的景色里鲜明又耀眼。承包花园的园丁正好抵达门口，是一对父子两，他们跳下皮卡从后面拿出工具，就开始清扫花园主道上的积雪。

“早上好，先生！”年轻的小伙子对德拉科挥挥手，“你就是马尔福先生吗？”

应该是多比提前和他们打好了招呼。

“是我。”德拉科站在门里跟他打招呼，“今天天气很好，辛苦你们了。”

“给我们点时间，等下就可以推布莱克先生出来晒太阳了！”

这倒是个好主意，多晒晒太阳补补钙，骨头也能恢复得更好。德拉科关上大门，转身就去哈利的卧室里给他找衣服和毯子。

刚开完一个电话会议的哈利被德拉科不容分说地推出了书房，还没反应过来就被德拉科一下子抱起来，走下楼梯放在一楼的轮椅里。

等哈利终于醒悟时，德拉科正在给他穿衣服盖厚毯子，整个人裹得严严实实，在屋里多呆一会儿就会出汗。

“你要干什么？”

德拉科打开大门，冷空气一下子就迎面扑来，被裹成一个球的哈利倒是觉得凉快。

“不明白你们有钱人一天到晚都在忙什么。”

德拉科推着哈利走出别墅，父子俩刚刚清出了花园里的主道，地上干干净净的，两旁堆着白色的雪堆。

正在铲雪的父子俩向哈利问好，哈利阴着脸，只是跟他们点了点头。

“推我回去，跟你说过不许做多余的事情。”

“在屋子里憋了一周，你不难受吗？出来晒晒太阳，心情也会好一点。”德拉科仿佛听不见哈利的话一样，把他又往花园中间推了几步。

哈利再次陷入安静，不再说话。过了一会儿，德拉科偷偷低头看他，就见到黑发青年微微抬着下巴，眼睛闭着，脸正对着阳光。

德拉科没忍住，伸手把挡在哈利额前的黑发向后梳去，露出他的眼睛和额头。哈利右眼上方也有一个崭新的疤痕，红色凸起的增生折了两道，看起来像一个闪电。

哈利没有睁眼也没有说话，只是靠在那里抬着头，像一朵安静的太阳花一样，吸收着温暖的阳光。他多日不见太阳，皮肤被养得像是快要变透明一样的白。光线照在他的脸上，仿佛笼罩了一层莹光。哈利脸上没有表情，可眼眉间是舒展的。

这才是波特应有的样子，德拉科突然心想。

这才是他记忆中的哈利·波特。

室外始终有些寒冷，德拉科没有让哈利在外面逗留太久，打算推他回到屋里。

“马尔福先生！”年轻人见他们要回别墅里，又大声地和他说话，“下周圣诞节，我们会晚两天再过来！提前祝你们圣诞快乐！”

德拉科和哈利双双一愣，两个没有家的人都失去了过圣诞节的概念，别人不说，他们差点都要忘记这件事。

圣诞节要怎么过？

就连德拉科也有些苦恼，他不需要回家过节，节日期间也能收到高额加班费，工作四年以来，有三年圣诞节都是在不同客户家里过的。

第一年的客户圣诞节当天全家吵得沸沸扬扬，原本就断了腿的客户差点第二次被掀下楼梯；第二年的客户倒是全家开心地过了个节，可是他们家没有一个人会做饭，平安夜大餐全是热过头的半成品，德拉科最后没忍住，大半夜的偷偷溜到厨房里给自己冲了碗麦片；第三年德拉科倒是终于碰到了一个普通而正常的家庭，他帮着那位夫人一起准备了美味的平安夜大餐，吃了一顿满足的晚饭。最后在对方全家温馨地靠在一起看电视的时候，德拉科在厨房里收拾完餐具，悄悄地回了自己的房间里。

第四年刚好是暖冬，圣诞节的时候他没有工作，一个人在家里无所事事。外面别说是餐厅，就连便利店都关了门。他前思后想，最后什么也没拿，一个人步行到了埋葬父母的墓园里，在那里坐了一个下午。

没人会在圣诞节里到这种地方来，那天天气很好，阳光洒下来一点也不冷。德拉科裹着羽绒衣坐在父母的墓碑前，低头看着刻在灰色墓碑上的两个名字，突然有种终于回到家里的心情。

而今年的圣诞节应该怎么过？

“一个人过什么节？”

哈利沉着脸，想也没想就驳回了德拉科的提议，德拉科还是不理他，转头就偷偷给管家多比打了电话。

“圣诞节装饰？哎呀，老爷走了之后少爷就没过过圣诞节，而且就算是以前，他们也没在这乡下的别墅里过过节，你要么网上订，要么就去镇里买，我怕网上送过来的来不急……”

德拉科应了声，又简单讲了下哈利的情况，准备挂电话之前，多比突然喊住他。

“对了，地下室的杂物间里应该有一些旧物，都是少爷小时候的东西，这房子是波特家的房子……不过你可以去翻翻，能留在那里的应该都能用。”

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科打算先去翻翻有什么能用的，不够再去镇上补。

前几天清洁女士没有来的时候都是他打扫的屋子，地下室这种没人会来的地方，德拉科自然没扫，所以他还是第一次下来。

杂物间里整整齐齐地堆放着不少箱子，德拉科翻看了几个，里面似乎都是非常久远之前的物品。他甚至看到一些小男孩的衣服，片刻之后才反应过来，这似乎是哈利小时候的衣物。

德拉科举起一间水手条纹小T恤，有点想象不出来波特小时候的模样。

又翻了翻其他箱子，里面乱七八糟的什么都有，就是偏偏没有圣诞节装饰品。

最后德拉科在最底层的箱子里掏出一本相册，他累得直接席地而坐，抱着一丝偷窥的心态翻开相册。

相册里好像是波特家的照片，上面的中年男人有着和哈利一模一样的面孔，上面的中年女士有一双和哈利一模一样的绿色眼眸。

更何况，德拉科多年以前，在报道上看过这对夫妻的样子。

他们似乎是那个人手里的第一家受害者，去世的时间好像是德拉科小学的时候。

德拉科愣了愣，这么说来，哈利小学的时候就……

他再次低头看去，相册里也有哈利的照片，都很早期，还是他婴儿时期的照片。胖乎乎的小脸蛋上隐约能看出如今那个黑发男人的轮廓，只是小男孩的开心笑容，现在早已见不到。

把相册放回到原处，德拉科放弃继续寻找。他回到一楼，哈利正坐在客厅里看新闻。

“我出去一下。”德拉科拿起自己的车钥匙，正准备穿羽绒服的时候突然停下，又回到客厅里，“你想跟我一起出去转转吗？”

“你去哪里？”哈利竟然难得回应。

“去买圣诞树。”德拉科晃晃手里的车钥匙。

哈利回过头不看他：“谁让你买的？”

“我用自己的钱买，你不过节我总要过。”

德拉科走进客厅，看着坐在沙发上的人：“外面天气那么好，跟我出去转转吧。”

他弯下腰就抱起哈利，惊得哈利弄掉了身上的毯子。他不方便穿裤子，上身一直穿得整整齐齐的，可下身只能穿一条内裤，平时全靠毯子保暖。

“我这样怎么出门？！”哈利惊呼起来。

“你在车上不下去，没人能看见。”

德拉科托着他捡起地上的毯子，盖住他的腿向门口走去。

“要上厕所吗？出去再想尿尿的话可就苦恼了。”

“放我下来！我没说要出去……”

哈利黑着脸坐在丰田SUV的副驾驶位上，屁股下面垫着德拉科帮他铺好的垫子，腿上盖着德拉科帮他盖上的毛毯，身上套着德拉科逼他穿上的短大衣，暖烘烘的，一点也不冷。

德拉科在车外面和卖圣诞树的商家讨价还价，半天之后扛回来一颗小冷衫，在商家的帮忙下架到车顶，用粗麻绳捆紧。

接着他又去商店里买了两袋装饰品堆到后座，然后再去集市上买回来一些家里没有的菜肉。

车在镇里的小路上一颠一颠地缓慢开着，车顶上的树尖尖一晃一晃地打下来挡住视线，树枝和泥土洒满在白色的车盖上。

“啧，回去要洗车。”德拉科艰难地看着前方的路，抱怨了一句。

隔壁的男人嗤笑一声：“累这么半天，过几天就又全部丢掉，有意义吗？”

“这叫生活乐趣。”德拉科眼睛看着前面，嘴里解释着，“我一个人，不学会找事干，那得多无聊。”

车开到别墅门口，德拉科把哈利抱进屋里坐到轮椅上，再回到车里拿东西。他拎下七八个塑料袋，最后又要从车顶拖下一整颗树。

没有别人帮忙，这活儿实在有些难办。哈利坐在轮椅上冷笑着看德拉科艰难地把树从车顶上弄下来，再弯着腰拖进别墅。

清扫完散落在地板上的树枝，还要安装支架把树立起来，然后修剪多出来的枝条，再缠绕灯光，安装插座，挂装饰品竟然是最轻松的最后一步。

哈利端着陶瓷杯喝着德拉科泡给他的热茶，难得有兴致地看德拉科狼狈不堪地忙碌一个下午。

等装饰好圣诞树的时候，竟然已经到了晚上。夜幕降临，屋内昏黄的灯光亮起，德拉科打开插线板上的开关，圣诞树上闪烁的星星灯耀眼而热闹，成了这别墅里最明亮的一角。

“看！漂亮吧！”

德拉科身上的白色衬衫早已弄上了泥土，一道一道的灰色痕迹印在白色棉布上。他袖子一如往常地随意卷着，短发向后梳去，鼻尖上附着了一块黑色污迹。

“就当是我送给你的圣诞节礼物！”

他张开双手，向哈利展示自己的伟大成果。五彩斑斓的圣诞树在他身后闪耀着，明亮的光让他的金发闪闪发光，灰蓝色的眼眸如阳光照射在波澜起伏的海面上一样波光粼粼。

哈利抿了口热茶，他微微动容，没有再反对过圣诞节这件事。

两个人的平安夜大餐十分简单，更何况其中一个人几乎不吃东西。

德拉科一大早就打开了电视，所有频道都在应景地播着丁零当啷的圣诞歌。简单解决掉午饭，照顾哈利睡下后，德拉科回到厨房里准备最重要的晚餐。

两个人吃不了什么东西，他就只打算做一只烤鸡，做一份奶油烤蔬菜，再做一个圣诞馅饼，饭后甜点是芝士蛋糕和水果热红酒。

鸡皮烤得金黄，下面垫着的蔬菜和流进烤盘的油脂炖在一起煮成搭配鸡肉的浓厚肉汁。奶油烤蔬菜里放了五六种不同颜色的蔬菜，五彩缤纷的搭配上浓浓的奶油芝士好看又美味。馅饼上面铺满各式各样的果仁，下面是牛肉馅料，从烤箱里出来的那一刻就顿时浓香四溢。芝士蛋糕前一天便准备好了，热红酒是德拉科从酒窖里找出来的一支不算昂贵的红酒加上三四只种水果煮的，酸酸甜甜的正适合如今不太能喝酒的哈利。

傍晚时德拉科从菜板上抬起头，窗外夕阳正好，洒在雪地上，把大地映成了金黄色。

哈利坐到餐桌边时，禁不住有些惊讶。他知道德拉科会做饭，但没想到他有这么好的厨艺。平时德拉科做得都是严格按照菜谱上的菜色，虽然不难吃，但也吃不出什么更多的味道。

“圣诞节当然要吃好一点。”德拉科帮他装好盘：“能吃多少就吃多少，不要勉强自己。”

哈利依然吃不下东西，但在德拉科少量多餐的安排下，虽然他每次只吃得了几口，但情况已经比以前要好上太多。德拉科看他逐渐恢复红润的脸颊，慢慢减少了营养针的次数。

“还有热红酒，你要是喜欢的话，今晚多喝一点也可以。”

哈利抿着唇，看不出情绪，但他举起德拉科递给他的酒杯，抿了一小口红酒。温热酸甜的红酒顺着喉咙流进胃里，没什么酒精，但倒是让人身体发热，觉得暖烘烘的。

“希望你能有再次跟我拼酒的那一天。”德拉科举起自己的酒杯，向哈利一敬，“到时候我可不会留情。”

也许是热红酒开胃，也许是电视里的圣诞节目热闹欢快；也许是德拉科的厨艺确实令人食指大动，也许是圣诞树上的灯光太过耀眼，哈利晚上破天荒地吃下了大半盘食物也没有吐出来，另外又喝了整整半杯热红酒。许久都没有碰酒精的他，被红酒里那所剩无几的酒精染红了两颊。

德拉科陪他在沙发上看节目消食，哈利缩在毯子里手揣在身前，脸红扑扑的，不知道是酒精还没下去，还是壁炉里的火烧得太旺。两个人难得看电视看到了深夜，德拉科才抱着哈利回到房间里洗澡换药，然后照顾他躺下睡觉。

他帮哈利盖好被子，刚洗完的黑色卷发凌乱地翘着，铺在灰色的枕头上，感觉摸上去应该是蓬松而柔软的。哈利没有戴眼镜，露出的左眼微微闭着，又长又卷翘的黑色睫毛在脸上投下一排阴影。

德拉科喉咙耸动，最后还是安静地站起来，退到卧室门口，关上灯。

他手扶在门把手上，正欲关门，却在门缝合上的最后一刻停下。德拉科想了想，推开一点门缝，看向又黑又寂静的房间里。

“圣诞快乐，波特先生。”

他说完就准备离开，可没想到哈利的声音却突然在黑暗中响起。

“你能叫我一声哈利吗？”

德拉科一愣，扶着门把手没有动。

“教父过世后，就没有人再喊过我的名字，他们称呼我少爷，称呼我波特先生，还有布莱克先生，可没有人再喊过我的名字。”

德拉科放开门把手，脚尖朝门内悄悄探去一步。

“愿意喊我名字的人都一个个离开了。”

德拉科没有开灯，走廊上的灯光被他关上的门挡住，窗外的月光被厚重的窗帘阻拦，可走到床边时，他却觉得自己能清晰地看到哈利脸上的神情。

哈利闭着眼，脸上却是无尽的落寞，正如这栋大雪中孤零零的别墅一样，独立于白皑皑的荒野中。

德拉科轻轻地坐在床边，他手指颤动，想摸摸床上的人的黑发时，却又听到哈利的声音：“当年……我是那场官司的辩方证人。”

德拉科突然僵住。

“可惜没能改变陪审团的想法，对不起。”

黑漆漆的房间内再次陷入寂静，许久之后，只听得见德拉科一声重重的叹息。

“你恨我吗？”他问。

“不恨，只是有点可惜。”

可惜什么哈利没有说，德拉科也没有问。

往事如烟，该忘的早都忘了，不该忘的，其实也没几个人记得住。

“睡吧，我陪你。”

德拉科最终还是抬起手，揉了揉哈利的那头黑发。正如他想象的那样，蓬松而柔软。漆黑的房间里静悄悄的，只剩下平缓的呼吸声。

“圣诞快乐，哈利。”

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

过了圣诞节，别墅里终于有了些动静。两个人的手机不停地分别收到节日祝福，从早到晚响个不停。德拉科的消息多数来自于昔日的同学和认识的同行，还有几个十分感恩他的客户。

哈利则比过去看起来要更有人气，他终日面色温和，也不再只缩在冷冰冰的书房里。德拉科推着他在花园里晒太阳，最后得知，在元旦节当天哈利有朋友要来。

德拉科翻了翻日渐空旷的冰箱，希望是那位负责送菜的朋友。

元旦节的清晨，哈利就早早地起床，他让德拉科帮他换上能见人的衣服，早餐时甚至多吃了一个鸡蛋。

德拉科似乎没见过他如此期待的样子，脸上冷冰冰的，视线却不停地向窗外的花园门口扫去，雀跃的眼神再怎么掩饰都掩饰不住。

想必是很要好的朋友。

太阳高高挂起的时候，门口终于有汽车接近的声音。德拉科把哈利推到门口，不一会一辆凌志SUV倒着开进花园里，最后缓缓的在别墅大门前停下。

“搬东西！我塞满了整整一个后尾箱！”

人没下来声音先到，德拉科正觉得这个声音有些熟悉，便看到一头火红的短发从车上下来，另一侧走下来一位棕色长发女性。

八目相对，除了哈利以外，全部人都愣在原地。

“马尔福？”那个红发男人惊叫起来，“怎么是你！”

“韦斯莱，格兰杰，原来是你们。”德拉科惊讶几秒后又平静下来，想想也对，除了这两位从高中起就和哈利玩在一起的好友，还有谁能自愿千里迢迢给这位大少爷送菜？

德拉科把哈利抱到沙发上，直接征用了他的轮椅去搬东西。可就算这样，德拉科也来回搬了四五趟才把罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰带来的食物运完。凭他和哈利的食量，又可以至少再吃一个月。

“他是怎么回事？”罗恩捂着嘴嘴，余光瞥了一眼在大门口和厨房之间来回忙碌的男人，“不是说请了一位金牌护理师吗？”

哈利难得嘴边有了一丝笑容：“就是他。”

德拉科不让罗恩和赫敏帮忙，他们两就一起坐沙发上和哈利聊天。

“你看起来很不错，比上次我们来看你要好太多。”赫敏看着哈利，“看来他照顾你照顾得很好。”

“你们现在……”罗恩不停地偷瞄着厨房，“你以前不是……”

“以前是以前。”哈利面色平静，“我和他要说开的都已经说开，不能说的也没什么可说，现在这样最好。”他回头看看厨房，“他做饭很好吃，你们中午有口福。”

无需哈利下令，见到他早上的样子，德拉科早就准备好一桌丰盛的午餐。罗恩吃得头也不抬，赫敏倒是和德拉科聊了不少。大学时他们都认识，德拉科和哈利比踢球抢场地喝酒争输赢的时候韦斯莱和格兰杰都在旁边，一个人给哈利喝彩，一个人给德拉科喝倒彩，德拉科自然不会不认识他们。

“罗恩和他哥哥合开了个贸易公司，我刚进律所，还在打杂。”赫敏亮出她的左手，钻石戒指在无名指上闪耀，“去年订的婚，打算明年夏天办婚礼。”棕发女孩笑得甜甜蜜蜜，“到时候哈利还要给我们当伴郎的。”

哈利扯起嘴角：“那你还需要找一个人推轮椅。”

“谁许你坐轮椅？你可得走着进去。”赫敏转头看看德拉科，“金牌护理师，这个人交给你了。”

“没问题，尽管放心。”德拉科微笑，放下手中帮哈利夹菜的夹子，伸出两个手指给赫敏敬了个礼。

吃完午餐，罗恩和哈利在客厅里聊公司的事情，赫敏借着帮忙收拾餐具的理由钻进厨房。

她见到德拉科熟练做家务的样子依然有些吃惊，毕竟当年这位小少爷请全队吃披萨，吃不完当场就全部丢掉的画面依然记忆犹新。

德拉科从她手中接过脏盘子，耳朵听着外面的动静，低声开了口：“那场车祸……到底是……”

“意外。”赫敏干脆地回答，她进厨房就是为了和德拉科说话，自然也没什么需要隐瞒的，“可正是意外，才让他那么沮丧。”

赫敏低着头，长发从耳边垂落，挡住女孩的脸。

“小天狼星……就是他的教父，小天狼星前几年癌症去世之后，他就一直走不出来。后来又发生了这么大的意外，他接受不了自己会残疾的事实，觉得自己不应该活下去……可是小天狼星的公司还在，他又看不得公司被弃之不管。”赫敏苦笑，“罗恩和多比暗地里找了不少事情给他做，至少让他没时间想其他事。”

“是他教父领养了他？”

“是，我记得……是高中的时候吧，我们认识他的时候他还在孤儿院里，家里的财产由信托托管，成年后才能给他。那时候小天狼星找到了他，我记得哈利非常激动，他认为自己又有了家……”

赫敏顿了顿，余光瞥了眼德拉科：“但这次我看到他，是他这段时间以来状态最好的一次。”

棕发女孩收拾完盘子，洗干净手。

“也许你能救他。”赫敏说，“我希望你能救他。”

德拉科低着头一言不发，最后说：“言重了，这些都是我的职责，照顾好他是应该的，谈不上救这个字。”

赫敏看了他一眼，什么也没说就转身离开。她想说的都说了，剩下的，也不是她能管的。

哈利和两个好友聊到了下午，德拉科一直躲在厨房里，眼看着太阳渐渐落下，又开始准备晚饭。

吃完晚饭，罗恩和赫敏才驾车离开。哈利在别墅门口目送他们，直到汽车灯消失在树林后，才让德拉科关上大门。今日没有午休，哈利早就累了，只是在朋友们离开后才渐渐显现出来。德拉科抱他上楼回房，早早地照顾他躺下。

“罗恩说下次带高级牛排来。”哈利躺在枕头，“说不能浪费了你的手艺。”

“自带食材点菜，倒是可以。”德拉科坐在床边，帮他拢好被子，“最好的部位给你，剩下的随他吃。”

哈利轻轻扯了扯嘴角，闭上眼缓缓陷入沉睡。

等哈利睡着后德拉科才回到自己的房间里，时间尚早，他打开电脑写完这一周的报告，最后在病人的心理状态那一栏犹豫不决。

他拿出手机翻出自己的心理督导的电话，思来想去，最后还是找出另一个远在其他城市当心理咨询师的老同学的电话。

“嗨，德拉科，怎么想起来找我？”

“好久不见，汉克，想咨询你一个问题。”

“说。”

“客户过度依赖我怎么办？”

“过度依赖？这不很正常……”老同学突然噤声，毕竟是专业人士，他立刻就明白了这通电话的意思，“哟，小子，你接了个女客户？”

“怎么可能？”德拉科笑了一声，“只是一个老朋友，情况有点特殊，他现在身边只有我一个人。”

“那还好吧，你们对移情界线要求不严格，不要出事就好。方法你比我清楚，疏远客户，和对方明确界线，实在不行就终止工作让医院换一个人过来。”汉克不以为然，“最重要还是你自己不能陷进去，毕竟你是在工作，不是在救助人家。做完这一单，你还要去下一个客户那里。”

“我知道。”

德拉科说。

他从事这行原本就不是因为什么善心，病人在他们很多同行的眼里，不过是一具躯体，有时候还是不完整的。若是时间短的工作，很可能结束的时候都记不清客户的全名。

而他们也早就接受过抽离感情的培训，每年也有规定的心理督导辅导，确保他们可以习惯这种漂泊的工作环境。

哈利的确是特别的那个人，但他特别之处在于他和德拉科拥有那样纠缠不清的过去。

并不是因为现在，德拉科心想。

也许等这一单结束，离开这里就好。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

一月份的气候依然寒冷，下了几场小雪，好不容易化了了一点积雪又重新变厚。枯枝上挂着冰，晶莹剔透地垂下来，不小心掉落在地上，惊动了提早从洞穴里爬出来在花园里觅食的小动物。

别墅里倒是有好事发生，哈利腿上的石膏可以拆卸了。

医生早早地从城里开车过来，带了一大箱仪器和工具。他让哈利躺在床上，从头到脚都检查了一遍，最后笑着说：“恢复得非常不错，眼睛上的纱布也可以拆下来，换成第二个阶段的眼镜。刚开始可能会有些重影，但一周后会慢慢变清晰。”

他用工具拆下哈利腿上的石膏，德拉科配合他用温热的湿布把哈利许久没有见过光的两腿轻轻擦拭一遍，然后在左小腿上换上可以每天拆卸的支具，再给哈利穿上许久没有穿过的长裤。

两边腿的内侧都有长长的疤痕，虽然德拉科能看出来医生已经在尽力缩短开口的长度，但疤痕依然骇人。两条红色增生宛如青虫一般趴在哈利的腿上，可能要好几年才能没那么显眼。

“虽然拆石膏了，但腿还是不能用力，平时拆卸安装支具的时候要注意一点。”医生一边写病历一边对德拉科吩咐，“我会减少他的止痛药用量，这样有助于他恢复对肌肉的控制，但可能平时会难受一点，毕竟里面的骨头和肌肉都在生长，除了痛还会有点痒。如果实在难受，你可以帮他轻轻按摩一下。忍受半个月以后，应该就会逐渐变好。”

德拉科点点头：“什么时候可以开始复健训练？”

“那还早，至少……4月份再说吧。”医生翻了翻病历本，“我再给他开点营养针，有助于恢复。”

“营养针还剩了一些。”德拉科说了一个数量，“现在是两天一针。”

医生有些惊讶：“可我看他身体还不错，虽然微量元素要等我把血液送去检测才知道。”

“他吃得比以前多一点。”德拉科大概说了一下情况。

“那很好。”医生点点头，“按现在的情况继续就好。”

哈利拆掉石膏换上新的眼镜，看起来比以前清爽了不少。只是他看东西有重影，腿部的疼痛因为止痛药减少而加重，整个人终日昏昏沉沉，饭更吃不下去，竟比之前的状态还差一点，好不容易养出来的肉又迅速肉眼可见的消瘦下去。

德拉科别无他法，除了给哈利增加了营养针的次数，只能不停地帮他按摩腿部，帮助他舒缓痛感。

就这样晕晕乎乎过了十来天，等天气逐渐晴朗，日子进入二月份的时候，哈利终于清醒过来。他的视线逐渐清晰，腿部的痛感也在慢慢减缓，整个人精神了不少。

德拉科给他喂了点鸡汤，然后把他抱进浴室，从头到脚洗了个澡。

“头发有点长。”

哈利坐在浴室里的镜子前，德拉科帮他用浴巾擦头发，他们两个人从德拉科来到之后都没剪过头发，刘海早已遮住眼睛，被德拉科用在镇上一元店里买的小发夹一人夹一个，把刘海束在头顶上。

“我可不会让这里的理发师碰我的头发。”哈利冷着脸，“想也不许想。”

“我给你剪吧。”德拉科松开浴巾，用手指把哈利湿漉漉的头发向后梳去，露出他好看的绿色眼睛，“我有工具，很多客户出不去，头发都是我剪的。”

哈利通过镜子瞪着他，可德拉科放下浴巾就向外面跑去，不一会儿拿回来一个中等大小的黑色布包。拉开拉链，里面竟然是一套专业的剪发工具，甚至还有一条遮挡碎发的披肩。

“相信我的技术，金牌护理师这个称号不是白拿的。”德拉科欺负哈利动不了，趁他不注意的就给他围上了披肩。

哈利挡住自己头发不让德拉科碰：“想当理发师你可以直接去镇里的发廊应聘。”

“我可是生命科学系毕业的，虽然学校不好，但去当理发师才叫大材小用。”

德拉科拽下哈利的手，拿出梳子给他梳头：“乖，相信我，绝对比你的托尼老师剪得好。”

哈利的卷发打湿后就会变得更卷，德拉科用梳子拉直，理发剪刀唰唰地剪过去，黑色碎发轻盈地打在披肩上，转一个圈，再落到浴室里的大理石地面上。

头发从眼前落下，哈利闭上眼。

他的视野暗下，可其他感官却被无限放大。德拉科的手指在他的发间梳过，身体的热度在他的后颈附近散发，轻轻控制住的呼吸声在他的耳边平稳地响起。

他虽然看不见，可浴室里的一切却似乎都出现在他的脑海里。

德拉科指尖的柔软，德拉科腰间衣服布料的摩挲声，德拉科专注在他发梢上的目光。哈利想象过很多画面，唯有德拉科帮他剪发这件事，从未出现过在他的脑海中。

可唯有这件事，成了真。

“剪好了。”德拉科拿出刷子刷走哈利脖子上的碎发，然后小心地解开披肩，给哈利戴上眼镜。

哈利缓缓睁眼，镜子里男人变得更加精神，剪短的刘海被德拉科用发胶固定，露出光洁的额头，仿佛回到了大学时代。

“怎么样，是不是值得多付5%的小费？”德拉科收拾完东西，弯腰撑在椅子的靠背上，得意洋洋地看着镜子里的哈利。

“我的鬓角呢？”哈利脸色一沉，“还有刘海为什么这么短？”

“剪短一点方便，反正你也不怎么出门。”

德拉科老师的美学宗旨是让客户生活更加方便，他一边收着东西，一边默默地向浴室门口挪去。

“别想走。”哈利盯着镜子里顶着新发型的自己，再看看德拉科，对方原本就是尖脸，长长了的刘海从额前散下，更添一份帅气。

“你肯定是故意的。”哈利笃定地说，“就跟那时候一样，明明自己酒量那么好，还骗我去和你斗酒一样。害得我吐得一塌糊涂，还在边上说风凉话。”

“不可能，你喝醉记错了。”德拉科躲开哈利的手，脸上禁不住露出了坏笑，“我去放东西，你在这里等我……”

“不许走！给我回来！”哈利坐在椅子上，一把抓住他的衬衫。德拉科作势要逃，差点把他带得摔下椅子。德拉科又立刻转身回来抱住哈利，让他重新坐好。

“你让我也剪你的头发，我就让你走。”哈利恶狠狠地揪着德拉科的肩膀，“否则今天你就睡在这里。”

“不玩了不玩了……”

德拉科举手投降，可是哈利不肯放过他。

“给我坐下，把喷壶和梳子给我。”

最后还是德拉科乖乖投降，他坐在地上，还主动给自己围上了披肩。

金色的头发被清水打湿，一缕一缕地掉落在脸侧。哈利其实也没帮别人剪过头发，他拿着梳子和剪刀比划了半天，也不敢下手。

“要不……”

“闭嘴。”

哈利梳起一束金发。

“再反抗就给你剃光头。”

德拉科听话闭嘴，心中默默地悼念自己的脑袋。

突然，他脑袋后面响起哈利的声音。

“我知道你能喝。”

金色的发丝缓缓落下，混入地上的黑色碎发中。

德拉科不明地抬起眼。

“你们球队里有我的卧底，你们哪天想去踢球我都知道，你会喝酒我也知道。”

哈利平静地说着。

“是哪个混蛋？”

“不告诉你。”

他的声音里像是憋着笑。

“其实我也很会喝，我教父喜欢喝酒，城中的房子里有一间巨大的酒窖。我高三就开始跟着他在家里偷偷喝酒了。”

哈利安静了一会儿。

“那次我是假装出去吐的，抠喉咙抠了几次才吐出来，第二天就得了咽喉炎。”

他终于笑出声。

“因为那个人告诉我，你说要是能赢我一次，就来找我休战，说你觊觎我的课堂笔记已久。”

德拉科愣怔地仰起头，金色的发丝从他眼前落下，他的眼睛逆着浴室里金色的光芒，仿佛五光十色的回忆从眼前略过。

“可惜没几天……啊！”

哈利突然轻呼起来，德拉科回头看他，竟然在他脸上看见慌张的模样。

他举着剪刀，上面一大束金色的头发。

“你……你还想要我的课堂笔记吗？”

哈利前所未有地，心虚地笑了一下。

德拉科猛地捂住自己的后脑勺。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科找出两顶帽子，一顶棒球帽，一顶毛线帽，戴在两个大男人的头上，显得不伦不类。

“算了，反正在家里没人看。”他扯下哈利头上的毛线帽，“剪完头发要过一周才好看，这是爱因斯坦说的。”

哈利看看他的后脑勺，实在没忍心告诉德拉科清洁女士已经在背后偷偷笑了好几天。

春天即将来临，外面的积雪渐渐融化，露出黄绿色的植被。园丁父子俩清扫着路边积雪，和哈利商量春天里要种什么花。

“和以前一样就好。”哈利坐在轮椅上，眼睛出神地看着远处，“每年都一样。”

“好的，布莱克先生。”那位爸爸承包了这座花园好几年，对里面的布局非常熟悉。他笑着说：“到花开的时候，这里一定会很漂亮。”

哈利腿部的痛感逐渐消失后，他的胃口慢慢地恢复过来，甚至比之前吃得还多一些，也不再轻易有呕吐欲。德拉科重新定制了他的食谱，做到一半时，德拉科突发奇想，拉着清洁女士一起把别墅里做了一次大扫除。

哈利那句“不要做多余的事”早就被他抛到了脑后，而汉克那句“明确界限”他也像是没有听到过一样。

更何况哈利早就拦不住德拉科，他被德拉科放在轮椅上坐在别墅中间，捧着一杯热茶看德拉科和清洁女士拆窗帘，白色的窗纱被德拉科踩着梯子拆下来拿去洗衣房里清洗，然后在阳光明媚的日子里拿到花园里晒。

半透明的轻纱飞舞扬起，金色的阳光穿过朦胧的白色，晒化了草地上最后一层积雪。

“我们还需要一点鲜花。”德拉科看着全新的客厅说。

大扫除最终变成了全屋改造，哈利围观到一半的时候突然加入他们。他指挥着德拉科和清洁女士清理了地下室里的所有杂物，还把一楼的家具全部重新摆了一遍，甚至找人来翻新了壁炉。

一车又一车的陈年旧物被垃圾车运走，换上了白色大理石的壁炉让客厅里变得明亮起来。洗干净的窗纱已经重新挂上，阳光雾蒙蒙地洒进屋里，让一切都有了生机。

那本童年的相册被德拉科摆在壁炉上方，安安静静地放在那里。

“还有花瓶。”哈利坐在轮椅上，和德拉科一起打量着他的新客厅，“我觉得我们需要一个玻璃花瓶。”

德拉科把他的丰田停在路边，搬下哈利的轮椅，再从副驾驶位里把哈利抱到轮椅上。

这算是哈利几个月以来第一次正式外出，他兴致很好，甚至自己挑选了衣服。集市是半露天的，开春后天气温暖，这里就变得热闹起来，五颜六色的蔬菜水果摆在摊位上，被摊主们撒上水，看起来又新鲜又好看。集市入口处甚至摆起了跳蚤市场，德拉科推着哈利转了一圈，就买到了哈利想要的花瓶。

简简单单的一个灰绿色波浪纹直口玻璃花瓶，口部镀了一圈金边。

德拉科时常过来买菜，镇子里的人少，大部分人都认识这位城里来的金发帅哥，知道他住在镇子尽头的那栋大房子里，照顾那位传说中的布莱克先生。

而哈利他们都是第一次见到，很多人都猜到他就是传说中的布莱克先生，可大家都没想到这位布莱克先生原来这么年轻英俊。

摊主是一个热情的女孩，她的脸被春风吹得微红，麻利地帮他们包好花瓶，白色半透明的包装纸严严实实地裹住花瓶，外面扎上一个漂亮的绿色蝴蝶结。

德拉科接下花瓶，让哈利抱在怀里，女孩又递过来一支插在其他花瓶里的花。

“送你的，先生，春天来了，祝你好运！”

哈利抬头，原来是一支香水百合。

“谢谢。”

他伸手拿出，和花瓶一起抱在怀里。百合荡漾着花香，哈利嘴角边露出一个隐约的笑意。

“喜欢百合？”

德拉科推着他向集市里走去。

“嗯，我妈妈的名字，是莉莉。”

洁白的香水百合，长而直的绿色茎秆，哈利其实会被那浓郁的香气惹得打喷嚏，可是小时候他爸爸总是会买一大束香水百合回家，妈妈会把花束拆开，修剪，插进玻璃花瓶里，摆在家里的每一个角落。

“花园里种得则是玫瑰，郁金香，还有绣球花，每一样都是娇气的品种，需要每一天精心养护才肯好好地开花。

哈利抱着那支百合，小声的，一点一点的，和德拉科说了不少童年往事。

“有一次他们结婚纪念日，爸爸忘了买花。他偷偷地在花园里剪了几支扎在一起，手指被玫瑰花刺扎出了血滴，可最后却被妈妈气得满屋子追打。”

幼小的他被爸爸拉到身前当挡箭牌，最后的记忆是满眼的鲜花，还有妈妈的怀抱。

“看来我们还需要再买一个花瓶。”德拉科突然说。

“嗯？”

哈利抬起头看他，却被德拉科推到一个熟悉的卖水果的摊子边上，让哈利在这里等他。摊主笑着跟哈利搭讪，哈利有一搭没一搭地回着，然后看到德拉科向他们走来。

德拉科的白衬衣外套着一件洗得发白的牛仔外套，手里拎着一个和哈利怀里同一种包装的花瓶，另一只手的臂弯里抱着一大束用报纸包起来的鲜花。

“没有郁金香，好像不适合养在室内。”

德拉科把哈利手里的花瓶拿起来，和他手中的那个一起放进挂在轮椅后面的布袋里，然后将怀中的花束放进哈利的怀中。

香水百合，香槟玫瑰，还有天蓝色的绣球花，玫瑰还没绽开，一个个花骨朵被纱网裹着，躲在绿叶和绣球花蓝色花瓣后面。

“回去可以插起来，放在客厅还有你的卧室里。”德拉科笑着，他的金发向后梳去，挡住脑后短的那一块，低头时刘海会散下来。

哈利抬起头，看见金色的阳光穿过顶棚，刚刚好落在德拉科的身上。

他轻轻地笑起来。

春天确实来了。

家里摆上了鲜艳的花朵，又变得更生动一些。哈利变得越来越精神，连笑容都比以往常见了一些，可德拉科却发现这个人也变得更加挑剔更加难对付。

他想起那本写了满满两页不喜欢吃的食物的记事本，此刻才真正理解了它的含义。

中间罗恩和赫敏又来过一次，罗恩说到做到，带了一大包熟成牛排。德拉科把火候最好的一块切成薄片放进哈利的盘中，哈利一边和他们聊天一边慢慢吃，最后竟然也吃下了小半块牛排。

只是边上的芹菜一口也没碰过，德拉科想了想，决定下次还是切碎丢进鸡汤面里。

似乎一切都在随着春天的到来而变好，进入三月份的时候德拉科在想，再过一个月哈利应该就可以开始简单的康复按摩，等天气再暖一点后，应该就需要回到城里开始正式的复健训练。

等到那个时候，多比应该也就回来了，而他……也需要考虑下一个单子的事情。

他原本打算休一个月的假，再继续开工，可即使如此，想和他预约的信息早就源源不断地通过医院发到他的邮箱里。有些长期需要护理师的客户，都是排着队等他的。若是放到以前，德拉科一定会在休假前就定下下一份工作，可这一次却始终提不起劲处理这件事情。

也许可以过段时间再说，等多比回来决定好哈利什么时候回城里的时候再说。

只是没想到他刚想起多比，多比就打来了电话。管家先生问了几句少爷的身体情况，然后告诉他们一个关于自己的消息。

他的父亲去世了。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

多比的父亲年过八十，哈利和德拉科都不认识他。这本不应该是一个会让人有多触动的消息，甚至连多比自己也很平静。

只是家人去世这件事情，无论对德拉科还是哈利来说，都是心底里无法愈合的伤口。

卢修斯和纳西莎被烧死的时候德拉科还在学校里，他刚过完一个轰轰烈烈的宿醉周末，正埋头在一篇即将要交的论文里，接到电话的时候，还以为自己遇到了欺诈电话。

接下去的事情德拉科早已记不清楚，他那段时间里终日昏昏沉沉，唯一记得的是认领尸体的时候，他趴在太平间外面的垃圾桶上吐了很久。

家里的两个人都变得沉默，好不容易活跃起来的氛围又再次沉下去，就连清洁女士和园丁父子都感受到了沉重的气氛，做事的时候连手脚都变轻起来。

哈利把自己关在书房里，连德拉科送上去的早餐也没怎么动过。德拉科在走廊上徘徊半天，最终还是没有打扰哈利。他忙完自己的事情便窝在房间里，心里想着那片阳光下的金色海滩。

最后竟然是哈利敲响了他的门。

“上次你是不是从杂物间里找出来一台留声机？”哈利自己转着轮椅滑到楼梯口，示意让德拉科抱他去客厅，“还能用吗？放点音乐吧，家里太静了。”

德拉科惊讶之余还是按照哈利的意思搬出了那台古董留声机，另外还有一箱黑胶唱片。按哈利的话说这台留声机是他爷爷留下来的东西，但唱片多数都是他父亲留下的。

到了哈利这代，用的是Bang&Olufsen Beoplay A9和全屋定制环绕系统，这台声音有杂质还会跳针的老古董就一直藏在了杂物间里。

德拉科把装箱的盒子拆开，十几年没碰过，上面布满了尘埃。铜制的喇叭爬满铜锈，斑驳肮脏，看上去完全不像是还能用得样子。

哈利转开轮椅就打算放弃，没想到德拉科却拿出手机上网搜了半天搜出一个修复教程，再去别墅车库里翻出一堆工具，把老旧的留声机搬到花园里的砖面地上。

工具整整齐齐地摆在一边，德拉科席地而坐，举着手机埋头把教程翻来覆去看了好几遍，再拿着刷子和螺丝起子，专心致志地一手扫灰一手拆卸，最后竟然把留声机完好的全部拆开。

坐在边上看的哈利挑眉：“你怎么什么都会？”

“当你没钱雇人的时候，自然就什么都会了。”德拉科笑着，“我还会修汽车，那时候还在讲面子，买了台不知道第几手的宝马轿车。坏了没钱修，自己就跟着网上乱修，竟然还撑了两年，最后实在受不了德国车的耗油才卖掉，后来乖乖地换了现在这台二手丰田。”

哈利没说话，他除了那台被撞成废铁的迈巴赫之外还有两台跑车和一台宾利轿车，只是暂时没有司机，多比也不在，宾利轿车一直停在别墅的车库里。德拉科当时第一眼看到宾利时也只是赞叹了一声，后来便连看也没有多看一眼。

“你还会什么？”

“还会……你突然问我，我一时也想不起来。”德拉科一边弄着手里的活儿，一边回忆，“大部分还是和工作有关的事情……会修轮椅算吗？会修拐杖，会装义肢……其实我也会拆石膏……噢，还有一个，我知道怎么安装义眼。”

哈利不明所以地看着他。

“曾经有个客户一边眼睛是义眼，我陪他去更换义眼，医生拿着一个小工具，就是一个迷你有吸力的玩意儿……像个马桶塞。”

哈利皱了皱眉。

“你是没看到那现场。”德拉科见到他厌恶的表情就笑了起来，“一个眼珠子就那样……啵的一声被吸出来……我当天晚上一口饭都没吃。”

哈利忍不住搓搓自己的手臂，被脑中想象的画面给吓得背后一寒。

德拉科坏笑，继续说：“还有头骨有一块金属的，十几年后会凹进去，还有断……”

哈利果断地打断他：“说点别的。”

“哈哈……还有一些客户是因为意外或者手术得了顺行性遗忘症的，或者是无法辨识文字或者数字的，这类病人就需要我去指导他们如何尽可能的独立生活……总而言之，我见过各种各样的人，也见过各种各样的后遗症。”

德拉科抬起头看着哈利，脸上淡淡地笑着：“除了不稳定和有些孤独之外，这份工作倒是很有趣。”

“可你会遇到很多不一样的人。”哈利垂眼看着他，“你也会感到孤独？”

“都是过客。”德拉科低头，“我常年住在别人家里，没有自己的生活，就算是同事们，也只是每年一次在培训会上见一面，更别提朋友或者是爱人，想也别想。等你能赴约的时候，人家说不定都搬家了。”

德拉科笑了一下：“所以我倒是很适合这份工作，一个人无牵无挂，行李放在后尾箱里，哪里都能去。”他眯起眼，看着远处的花园，“存几年钱，买个小房子，可能换个稳定一点的工作……也许再去考个复健治疗师的执照，这样可以留在医院或者疗养院里，只需要每天上下班。”

“我记得……”哈利回想着，“你想考医学院。”

“太贵了，我就连本科的贷款也没还完呢……”德拉科转头看看哈利，“算了，不谈这些琐事，我有我的烦恼，你也有你的困难，每一家每一户都有自己的故事……”

“你想家吗？”哈利突然说。

德拉科看着他。

“你想家吗，德拉科？”他又问了一遍。

德拉科曾经很想，他没日没夜的想，想母亲拥抱自己时的温暖，父亲教育自己时的严厉；想花园里被年幼的自己摇坏掉的秋千，想被少年的自己踢掉了皮的足球；想家里厨师每次都会放太多糖的布丁，想父母懒得陪自己玩的时候，管家多比给自己念的童谣——

德拉科倒是重新见到了管家多比，但人家口中的少爷不再是自己。

也许不需要多比，不需要个甜到发腻的布丁，不需要崭新的足球也不需要那个雕着繁复花纹的秋千，他只想要卢修斯和纳西莎，简简单单地再训他一句，然后抱着他回家。

在他有一天终于明白无论他要不要这些都不回来之前，他曾经没日没夜的想。

“不敢想。”

德拉科目不转睛地看着哈利，他脸上的笑容戛然而止，灰色的眼睛用力睁着，一眨也不眨。

“我不敢想，哈利。”

他突然低下头，可手上拿着肮脏的抹布和螺丝起子，黑乎乎的，没办法遮住他突如其来的难过。

“该死的，波特，你就是……”

德拉科突然安静，哈利的手掌捂在他的眼睛上，他的世界陷入黑暗，却能感受到那个人掌心的温热。

“我只是知道你也想。”

哈利的声音在他耳边缓缓响起。

“但你比我勇敢。”

“哪有？”

德拉科苦笑起来，他睫毛微颤，扫在哈利的掌心上，细细痒痒的。

“我连想都不敢想。”

他只敢想他的海滩，想他那辆跑久了会冒烟的破宝马，想哈利掌心的温度到底是多少度——

哈利已经把手拿开，德拉科眼睛是干的，他眨眨眼，继续手里的工作。哈利也不再说话，而是安静而好奇地看他如何给黄铜除锈。

德拉科用力地擦着手里的砂纸，始终没有抬头。

只是修复工作看起来简单，做起来却是另一回事。黄铜上的锈斑靠砂纸除不干净，内部零件拆开了，德拉科也没搞清楚到底要如何清理。

人家的视频看起来简单，做起来却一点也不容易。

德拉科在不小心弄弯了其中一块金属零件后就不敢再乱动，哈利的目光从崇拜变成紧张，然后成了嘲笑。最后，在他嫌弃的目光下，德拉科心虚地找园丁父亲帮忙，竟然在这个偏僻的小镇里找到了个专业做修复的人。

“还是有钱比较好。”

德拉科咧着嘴角，灰溜溜地把准备送出去的零件收拾到纸箱里，抱着箱子避开波特的视线，落荒而逃。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

一周后，焕然一新的留声机回到别墅里。

哈利早就回到了他的书房里忙碌工作而忘了这件事，德拉科把留声机从车上抬下来——还有顺路买的水果，一起搬到屋里。

水果放在厨房的岛台上，留声机被德拉科摆置在客厅角落的边几上。晚上原本是看电视消食的时候，德拉科却突然掏出几张黑胶唱片，搁在留声机上。

唱针放下，带着点时光印记的复古舞曲突然从喇叭里轻快的响起。

“效果不错。”哈利看过去，对翻新后的音效有些惊讶。

“店主说要是养护得体，还能再用至少100年。”德拉科挑着他们翻出来的唱片，“你爸当时还挺时髦的，竟然都是舞曲。不像我爸，只会听古典和歌剧。”

那天过后，他们两个人似乎都心情好了些，德拉科更是马上就恢复了情绪，重新管起哈利的吃饭和休息。

哈利有些怀念那几天的清静，可又觉得还是这样的德拉科比较好。

德拉科一张一张唱片试听过去，最后选择了一张富有节奏的80年代舞曲，他放下唱针，调试好声音。

“来跳舞吧！”他喊起来。

“什么？”

哈利还没反应过来，就突然被德拉科从沙发上抱起来。

“一起跳舞！”

复古迪斯科舞曲在屋子里有节奏的响着。

“我怎么跳？”

哈利挣扎几下，还是被德拉科放在了轮椅上。

“我带你跳，我以前一个客户，每天晚上这样和他的妻子跳舞。”

德拉科拉起哈利的轮椅就退到客厅边上的空地上，随着舞曲的节奏拉着哈利的手，带着他的轮椅转圈。

“停，停下！”

哈利被拉得旋转起来，连忙扶住轮椅的把手。

“你坐稳就好，剩下的交给我。”

德拉科拨乱自己的头发，金色的发丝散落至额前。他摇晃着身体，弯腰和哈利面对面，拉着他轮椅的扶手跟着节奏前后摆动。

“放松一点，波特先生，你以前不去酒吧吗？”

“那是以前……”哈利抓着德拉科的手，脸上满是惊慌，“小心我的腿……”

“我会抱着你。”德拉科嘴角扬起，开心地笑着，“什么都不用怕。”

音乐的节奏越来越动感，他拉着哈利抖动着肩膀，脚步踏着欢快的步伐。

窗外的月光越过窗纱洒进来，落在白色衬衣的男人身上，变成和他瞳孔一样的灰蓝色。

哈利绷着的肩膀渐渐松懈，沉入舞曲的节奏中。

“这就对了。”德拉科拉起他的手又旋转了一圈，看着哈利越来越放松的表情，“摆动起来宝贝，像你爸一样，当个舞场小王子。”

哈利终于忍不住，扑哧一声轻笑出来：“我爸才没你那么土。”

“这叫复古时尚，年轻人。”

德拉科摇晃着身子，对哈利抛了个媚眼。他已经很多年没做过这个动作，生疏到哈利又再次笑了起来。

一直沉着的脸终于变得鲜活。

一曲过后，两个人都微微出了点汗，德拉科换了张唱片，换成轻慢的钢琴曲。他扶着轮椅的把手，带着哈利慢慢地转圈。

“那位丈夫还会让他妻子坐在他的腿上，两个人摇着轮椅在客厅里转圈……”

德拉科盯着哈利微微睁大的眼睛，轻笑起来。

“我们当然就算了。”

他弯着腰，哈利的脸就靠在他的面前，月光照在他们的脸上，两个人的额头都亮晶晶的，覆着细碎的汗水。钢琴乐环绕在高挑的客厅里，包围在他们的身边。而哈利面对着窗户，就连镜片后面的翠绿色瞳孔也是亮晶晶的，像是被月光笼罩的祖母绿宝石。

“等你好了之后，我再教你……”

德拉科一顿，他望着眼前的黑发男人眨了眨眼，像是梦醒时分，淡色的睫毛细细地颤抖着。

他缓缓站直身体，视线逐渐远离了哈利的双眼。

“等你好了之后，会有无数排着队想跟你跳舞的人。”

德拉科转身，走到哈利身后，推起哈利的轮椅继续慢走。

“也许你可能需要助点力，但这一点也不难，你只要……”

一曲终，钢琴声慢慢落下。

“你只要找到想跳舞的那个人，自然就会了。”

“你不教我吗？”

哈利的声音似有似无，藏在钢琴的黑键里，德拉科不确定自己到底听没听清。

“我那时候已经不在这里了。”

德拉科笑着。

“我……”

他大概在一个人看海。

德拉科第一次自己去海边是工作的第一年，他刚从拮据的状态里出来，难得存了点钱，思来想去，趁着一个三天的空档期去了海边。

机票定的是打到最低折的红眼航班，住的地方是在Airbnb上定的一对老夫妻家的副卧，从机场到住宿地坐的是大巴。他只背了一个帆布双肩包，耳朵上的耳机倒是以前留下来的名牌降噪耳机。

德拉科背着双肩包在太阳升起之前到达目的地，一路上没睡好，他早已疲惫不堪。可最后却不忍吵醒那对老夫妻，干脆背着包徒步走到海边，戴上耳机裹着外套坐在一张不知道是谁遗忘在海滩边的塑料椅子上，打算等到早上再去敲门。

他开始后悔，夜幕下的大海只有无穷无尽的黑，黑到像是要把整个世界吸进去一样令人恐惧。廉价航空的座位又挤又硬，大巴上有可疑的气味，他忘了告诉房东自己半夜才导致对方没有留门。最重要的是，一个人旅游一点意思也没有。只有自己昏昏欲睡地坐在椅子上，又害怕包被偷走，不敢彻底睡过去。

直到他看到了日出。

暖橘色的太阳从海平面上升起，厚重的云层被金色的光线穿透，黑色的海边开始变色，变成了梦幻的湛蓝色，像是突然活过来一样。德拉科取下耳机，他听到了海浪声，海浪不大，只是轻柔的，一下又一下，轻轻地打在海滩上，犹如温柔的爱抚。

初升的太阳很是柔和，一点也不会刺眼。德拉科直视着远方，直视着遥远的地平线上那点金色。大地被照亮，海面开始闪烁，白鸥划过海平线，飞向遥远的蓝天。

他想，幸亏还是来了。

德拉科没有下海，他在海边坐了两天，戴着耳机，呆呆地坐了两天。他啃着街边小车上买来的热狗，看着公共海滩上来来往往的人们开心打闹玩乐。一切好像和他无关，可路过的旅客们总是会热情地和他打招呼。

出租卧室的老夫妻对他也很好，房间虽然很小，但床铺是新的，是软和的。老太太在他的床头柜上摆了鲜花，阳光透过小窗户晒进来，温暖而芬芳。老先生煮得早餐比他在高级餐厅里吃过的都要丰盛，培根香脆，鸡蛋澄黄，咖啡醇香。老夫妻得知他孤身一人时什么也没问，反而不停地给他讲他们自己中年相遇相爱的故事。

最后德拉科离开的时候，他们还给他打包了一个巨大的双层三明治。

他坐着红眼航班回到居住的城市，在深夜回到自己破旧公寓里，这是他这辈子以来最仓促的一次旅游，身上疲惫不堪，背包里塞满了脏衣服，睡一觉之后他又要拎上行李去下一个客户的家里。

可他却梦了一夜的蓝色大海，白色的海浪翻滚扑腾，金色的沙滩温暖细腻。再醒来时，德拉科坐在床边，心想也许下一次凑够钱的时候，可以再去看海。

也许再觉得孤独的时候，可以去看海。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

等花园里的鲜花都盛开了的时候，也到了哈利的下一次复诊的时间。

这次复诊需要去医院，让主治医师确认哈利是不是可以开始复健训练，多比打电话来询问是否需要派车接送，德拉科想了想，对哈利说：“你不介意的话，我可以开车。”

哈利想也没有想，就点头答应了。

不下雪的时候，进城只要一个多小时的路程。可德拉科还是准备好了水果零食和装着热茶的保温杯，俨然一副要自驾游的样子。

哈利翻了个白眼，坐在丰田SUV的副驾驶座里拒绝接下放着切块水果的便当盒。

“路途上的食物才是最好吃的，火车上的便当，高速休息站的热狗，地铁……啊，地铁不能吃东西，飞机上的也不好吃……好吧，我乱说的。”

德拉科话是这么说，但仍旧把便当盒强硬地塞进哈利的怀中。他系上自己的安全带，按下前排两侧的车窗，淡淡的花香随着微凉的风吹进车里。德拉科从座位之间的收纳箱里拿出墨镜戴上，汽车缓缓驶出花园，开过祥和却又生机勃勃的小镇，路过崎岖而窄小的山路，两个人的头发被风高高吹起，森林里的青涩味略过他们的鼻尖。

哈利侧眼偷看，阳光穿透树林洒下的零散光影，从德拉科的肩膀上流逝而过。

上高速前，德拉科关上车窗。高速入口一个巨大的拐弯，白色SUV并入车流，回到了五光十色的繁忙世界中。

“在乡下住得都忘了这个点是高峰期。”德拉科看了看手机上的导航，他右手撑在车窗上，托着自己的脑袋，“要塞一段路。”

哈利见到外面缓慢的车速，转头看着德拉科墨镜后面专注前方的双眼，问：“吃水果吗？”

“嗯？”德拉科惊讶地笑起来，“当然吃。”

哈利打开便当盒，里面整整齐齐地摆着全是切成块的苹果，还有水果叉。他微微皱眉，叉起一块苹果，喂到德拉科的嘴边。

德拉科扭开头：“你吃一块，我才吃一块。”

哈利把苹果丢回到便当盒里：“那就算了。”

德拉科张开双唇，在那里等他。

哈利瞪了他一眼，却又低头看看手中的叉子，不忍放下。他不喜欢吃苹果，在孤儿院那几年，每个孩子每天会拿到一个苹果当加餐，却必须吃掉。他连吃了几年，离开孤儿院后就再也没碰过苹果。

德拉科不知为何，却尤其喜欢买苹果。

“便宜，低糖，还能饱腹。”他是这么说的，“没时间吃饭的时候，拿起来就能啃。”

哈利低头看着青白色的果肉，最后还是放了一块到嘴里。普通的甜，平凡的脆，和年少回忆里的味道没有任何区别，可哈利还是咬了下去，果肉在嘴里嚼碎，被他缓慢地吞下去。

第二块喂到德拉科的嘴边。

戴着墨镜的金发男人爽快地咬下果肉，咬了几口吞进肚子里。

第三块是哈利的。

第四块又是德拉科的。

便当盒里的苹果逐渐减少，最后一块被快要想吐的哈利义不容辞地塞进了德拉科嘴里。

“难道以后都得这样哄你吃饭？我走了以后怎么办？”德拉科笑着轻声感叹了几句，来不及细想就被突然加速的车流打断，注意力回到前方的道路上。

哈利看向窗外，风景再次飞快地向后掠去。

回到城区里，两个人都难免有种回到现实世界的感觉。马路两侧的高楼大厦，行人道上低着头匆匆而过的人，一切都变得忙碌起来。车停在医院的停车场里，德拉科打开轮椅，把哈利从车上抱下来。路过的行人侧目又低头，这里是医院，有什么样的病人都不稀奇。

德拉科一路推着哈利，却是碰到不少熟人，认识的护工，认识的护士，还有跟着客户见过的医生。甚至有见到他就立刻追上来，问德拉科下一个档期是什么时候的人。

德拉科纷纷婉拒，说自己准备休假后再说。

“你准备休假？”哈利扭头看他。

“是的，连续工作半年，总要给自己放个假。”德拉科推他离开电梯。

“准备做什么？”

“旅游吧，我喜欢去海边。”

“海边？”

哈利想起他无意中看过德拉科手机屏保，是一张海岸的照片。

“英国的海边，不能和海岛的比，但也很漂亮。”德拉科把他推进诊室，“到时候直接从你那里开车去火车站，在火车上就能看到大海。”

他把墨镜架到头顶上，眼中似乎透着期盼。

医生见到哈利，笑着打断了他们的对话。这一次见得医生是帮哈利做手术的那位名医，他看了看哈利的腿然后让他们先去做检查。

做完一系列检查，中午在医院的餐厅里简单地吃了点东西，再见医生时，已经是下午。

“恢复情况比我预期的要好。”医生笑着看向哈利，“不用担心，只要坚持复健训练，你绝对可以恢复行走。”

“复健训练什么时候开始？”德拉科问。

“再过半个月吧，不过需要来医院做。”医生看着他，“你是护理师？”

“是。”

“现在可以让他在家试着站立，支具不要拆，每次不要超过五分钟，剩下的还是要来医院进行专业的训练。”

医生调整了哈利的药方，最后去掉了营养针剂。

“我看他的血液检查结果，没必要继续打针，继续吃药就好了。”他表扬了德拉科，“你照顾得很好，如果吃东西的情况能彻底好转，营养片也没必要继续吃。”

“嗯，已经好很多了。”德拉科回答。

“其他没什么，他的眼睛有医生跟诊吗？”

“有的。”

医生翻了翻哈利的病历：“那我这边就看你们决定什么时候开始复健训练，决定好时间后和医院预约即可。到时候每天都需要来医院，波特先生很可能需要回到城里来住。”

回到戈德里克山谷时，夜幕已经落下。德拉科做了点简单的晚餐，哈利的体力比过去好很多，今日奔波了一天也不显疲惫。洗完澡后德拉科第一次帮他增加了腿部康复按摩，几个月没怎么动过的双腿被德拉科伸展转动，酸痛感刺激得哈利忍不住连连叫唤，按摩结束的时候竟然又出了一身薄汗。

“但感觉舒服不少对吧？”德拉科帮他擦汗换衣服，“慢慢的，你就能适应，也能恢复力气和对肌肉的控制，然后就可以开始适应站立。以后虽然不能快跑，但慢跑走路都没问题。”

德拉科笑一下：“可惜不能踢球。”他想了想，“但你可以打一会儿高尔夫。”

哈利换好衣服被他抱到床上躺好，脸色被刚才的按摩刺激的有些微微泛红。他看着德拉科帮他盖好被子，安静了一会儿问：“一个人旅游好玩吗？”

“不好玩，但总比缩在家里要开心。”

“我没出去旅游过……我指的是成年以后。”哈利说，“只有出差，或者是陪小天狼星出去修养，脑子里要么是工作，要么都是小天狼星的下一吃药的时间。”

“等你好了，你可以试试。”德拉科坐在他的床边。

哈利扯起嘴角，安静了一会儿后他闭上眼，问：“有推荐的地方吗？”

德拉科帮他拨开额前的短发，手指轻轻从脸颊边轻轻略过。

“当然是海岛，或者是雪山，但都是我小时候去过的，现在也记不清了。”他抬起头，眼睛看着远处，“国内的海边很漂亮，但是我想你应该都去过，我去也不过是图方便而已。而且最好找个伴，可能是韦斯莱和格兰杰，路上没那么无聊。”

哈利开始犯困：“我才不要跟他们两个出去，当发光的电灯泡吗……”

他的声音渐渐变小，德拉科回头，见到哈利似乎已经睡着，躺在床上气息平稳，闭上的眼睛睫毛轻颤。德拉科不由自主地露出微笑，拿掉哈利的眼镜放在床头柜上，他低头垂眼，目光落在哈利取掉了眼镜的脸上。

最终他还是摸了摸哈利的黑发。

除了吃东西以外德拉科没有见过哈利害怕什么，直到他开始给哈利进行初步的复健训练。

从每日都要进行一次的康复按摩，再到活动关节和恢复肌肉的控制训练。哈利咬着牙忍受了几天那又酸又痛，浑身汗毛都要立起的酸爽感后，平生第一次转着轮椅逃离了德拉科的魔掌。

几个月的轮椅生活让他操控轮椅的技术日渐熟练，偌大的别墅里，轮椅从这头滑到那头，再从那头滑出大门口，最后在花园大门口前才终于被德拉科一把抓住。

“布莱克先生，马尔福先生，早上好！”园丁父子跟他们打招呼，年轻小伙子举着水管，水花喷洒在空中，阳光照下来染成一道彩虹，浇在红色的，粉色的，黄色的，还有蓝色的花瓣上。

哈利的双手和德拉科的手都抓在轮椅把手上僵持不下，谁也不肯退让。直到最后，在园丁父子的笑声中，哈利被德拉科干脆一下子抱起，抛弃掉轮椅，向别墅里走去。

四月份的天气开始变暖，阳光晒在身上是暖和的。两个人从别墅出来都没来得及穿外套，哈利身上只穿着一件薄套头衫，而德拉科则还是那身白衬衫，身体的温度透过薄薄的布料传到哈利的肌肤上，既恍惚又清晰。

他靠在德拉科的怀里，没有逃跑成功，愤愤不甘的脸上却又带着一丝隐约的笑意。

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

复健训练是缓慢而枯燥的，而且还很痛苦。更何况哈利的腿部伤况尤其严重，他有一节腿骨甚至换成了金属骨骼，未来就算能行走能慢跑，遇到寒冷潮湿的气候时依然会不舒服。

德拉科只能在家里给哈利进行最简单的康复按摩和复健训练，从最基础的一个缩紧肌肉的动作开始，本应是人类最为本能的动作，可对于半年没用过腿部的哈利来说，却如登天一样困难。

以前不用多想就能下意识做出的动作，如今却需要一整天的练习才能稍微感受到一点点肌肉的动静。而本来温柔又细致的护理师，也突然化身一变，变成了严格而犀利的教练，哈利无论藏在哪里都会被德拉科抓出来，想偷懒少做一个动作也会被他揪着直到全部练习完成。

哈利低头看着单腿跪在他的身前的德拉科，这个人眼神专注，神色认真，窗外的光从侧面恰到好处的打在他的脸上，勾勒出精致高挺的轮廓线。德拉科的手握在他的脚踝上，手掌心的茧摩挲着哈利的脚底……然后慢慢转动。

哈利猛地吸气，除了想踹开这个人以外再也没有第二个念头。

微凉的四月在哈利撕心裂肺的叫声中飞逝而过，花园里有的花落有的花开，颜色换了几种但还是缤纷色彩。气温渐渐升高，哈利换上了纯色棉布T恤，唯一的奢侈品牌标志藏在领口后方。德拉科永远都是白色衬衫，只是裤子换成了更薄的布料，衬衫袖子一直挽在手肘处。

就在这时，多比突然提前回来了。

“我昨天临时买到的机票，来不及通知你们就收拾行李赶路，一下子忘了告诉你们。”

进门时，多比一脸高兴，完全看不出来是来上班，倒像是久别后回到家里的人。

“唉，我父亲走了以后，家里几个兄弟就吵成一团，这个说父亲的遗嘱不公平，那个说父亲住院的时候其他人不照顾。”他无奈道，“我原本就一直远游在外不怎么回家，遗嘱上也没我的名字，等后事一办完，就赶紧逃了出来。”

德拉科身处医护行业，这类事情也见过不少，理解地点了点头。

“家里没人不好，人太多了也不好，两位老人家一不在，就算是有血缘关系，该尽的缘分也就尽了。”

老管家端着热茶在厨房里和德拉科感叹。

“一家人哪有隔夜架？”德拉科安慰他。

“年轻一辈之间可不一样，我大哥和三哥早已经四五年没有说过话了。”多比无奈地说，“我虽然跟他们都有联系，但其实也难得见上一面。孩子一到时候，就是要离开原来的家庭组建新的，那才是真正属于他自己的家。”

多比一笑：“或者像我这种独身一人的，四海为家。”

德拉科轻轻扯动嘴角，他自己是独生子，可细想一下过去，母亲似乎也和妹妹不亲，出事的时候，对方甚至没有出现过。

每一扇门后，每一个家庭，每一个人都不一样，有他这种被迫失去家的，有哈利那种失去一次后再次失去的，但也有多比这种主动选择离开的。有的人往后就一直孤身一人，有的人找到了新的家人，可更多的是一辈子寻寻觅觅却求而不得的人。

德拉科低头看着自己杯子里的白水，他经历过无数个家庭，见过无数场相聚和离别，劝过不少架，也见证过不少动人的真情时刻。

他害怕过，他羡慕过，他想念过，可过去的他，似乎不曾期待过。

就像是他渴望见到海滩一样的期待。

又像是他恐惧夜晚的大海一样害怕。

多比回来后，就开始忙碌搬回城里的事情。似乎外界都收到了哈利恢复健康的消息，别墅中进进出出的人变多，来汇报工作的，来安排搬回城事宜的，还有来探望布莱克先生的。

此刻德拉科才终于明白哈利住到乡下的别墅里确实是为了清静，过去几个月的悠闲时光像是一场季节变换的梦，如今梦醒，那个一天见七八拨人还能开两场会议的精英青年才是现实。

哈利终日繁忙，德拉科除了每天雷打不变的复健训练外，都躲在自己的房间里。他本应该开始筹划自己的度假计划，可几次打开电脑后，最终都还是写起了哈利的新食谱。

算了，德拉科心想，就当是……这份工作的一个告别。

一直忙到训练的时间，德拉科合上电脑去敲响了哈利的书房。刚开始的时候哈利还借由着会没开完逃避训练，可德拉科都是直接进门，把人打横抱起就带走。如此抱走两次后，其他人再也不敢打扰哈利的训练时间。

门内声音响起，德拉科推门而进，里面只有哈利一人。

“他们刚刚都走了，放心，我的人办事非常准时。”

意思就是前两次会议拖延都是老板本人的意思。

德拉科不跟他计较，也没有去推轮椅，而是一如既往把哈利从轮椅中抱起，向楼下走去。

两个人谁都不提起这点差错，正如两个人谁都不提即将到来的离别时分。

日子已经进入五月，哈利可以开始练习站立。德拉科把他抱到客厅的窗边上，那里有一条高度合适的窗台，充当哈利的支撑扶手。

另外还有德拉科带来的辅助器材和支具，哈利坐在轮椅上，低头看着德拉科单膝跪在地上帮他换鞋。

“和医院预约好复健训练的时间了吗？”

气氛有些安静，德拉科试图找点话题。

“嗯，五月底。”哈利回答，“你什么时候走？”

德拉科埋着头：“下周六。”

“直接去火车站？”

“是的。”德拉科笑了一下。

其实他还没定机票，也没看过住宿，下周离开后，只能先回他刚空出来的小公寓里。

“下一份工作定好了吗？”

“还没有，等回来以后再说。”

德拉科系好鞋带，从地上站起来弯着腰，让哈利圈住自己的肩膀，他的手则托着哈利的两侧腋下。

“我数三声，你的腿部肌肉慢慢用力。”

哈利也闭上了嘴，跟着德拉科的指令开始练习。站立不难，难的是他要用力，他要控制肌肉，他还要承受腿部被身体重量压迫时的酸痛感。

更何况德拉科在这种时候从不留情，就算他的拳头抓得再紧，对方一样该放手时还是会放手。

“你轻轻扶着窗台，尽量不要借力，只是保持平衡。”

德拉科慢慢后退，慢慢地放开自己双手。

“等，等一下……”哈利身体摇摇欲坠，两腿酸地只想把自己摔倒地上。

“坚持一下，只要坚持1分钟，我们就坐下来休息。”

德拉科拉开哈利放在自己肩膀上的手臂，再向后一步又一步地继续远离。

打开的窗户外吹来微风，朦胧白纱被轻轻扬起，飘在咬着牙站在那里的黑发青年身后。

“你看，你自己能做到。”德拉科离哈利几步之遥，窗纱被吹到他身前，两个人的眼前都是雾蒙蒙的似幻似真，“等我走了以后，你也能做到。”

“你……”哈利牙关一松，全身的力气突然消失，整个人向前扑去。

德拉科大步上前，黑发青年裹着白纱摔进他的怀里。

“你能不能不走？”

哈利头埋在他的胸前，闷着的声音若有若无，就犹如那微弱的海边孤岛上的信号灯，若明若暗。

德拉科没有说话，把他放回到轮椅上。

“我的意思是……”哈利脸上难得露出点窘迫，“我可以续你半年的合约……你看我现在还是生活不方便，肯定需要有人照顾，与其另请他人，我还不如让你继续……”

德拉科跪到地上，帮哈利调整腿上支具的松紧，他的头埋在膝盖上，哈利看不见他的表情。

“你很快就会不需要这个支具，同样的，也不再需要我。”

他重新抬起头时，面色平静。

“多比会照顾你，再过两个月你也能恢复行走，到那个时候，我在这里也没有任何意义。”

德拉科抬头看着哈利的双眼，又慢慢向窗外看去。

“一直需要护理师不是什么好事。”他笑着，眼睛被窗外的光照得发亮，“送我离开的时候，你应该高兴。”

——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

德拉科原以为哈利会失落，或者是生气，可没想到对方却平静地接受了他离开的决定。

他想了两个晚上终于想通，他们都是习惯于离别的人，也是习惯于孤独的人，有谁要走，有谁又要说再见，对他们来说都只是常态。

接受了，自然就学会波澜不惊。

离开前的日子似乎很是忙碌，又似乎无所事事。哈利也忙着要搬回城，据说是城区别墅里来的助理开着商务车抵达，一箱又一箱的日用品被打包运走，几个月以来渐渐填满的别墅又渐渐空旷回去。留声机被重新盖上盒子放进杂物间里，枯萎的花朵被丢进垃圾桶，玻璃花瓶被盖上防尘布。

德拉科的行李箱也从衣柜里搬出来摊开在地上，塞了个半满。

唯一不变的依然是每天的复健训练，哈利逐渐能够自己扶着窗台站起来，德拉科甚至连搀扶借力都不需要。他站在窗边，看着哈利咬着牙从轮椅上站起来，终于切身体会到离开的日子即将到来。

离走的日子还有一周不到的时候，多比突然到德拉科的房里找他。

“家基本上搬完了，少爷的意思是，既然如此，我们就提早搬回去。”多比说，“你也可以提前离开，多出来的几天我们会照样付钱给你，另外还有一点额外的小费，也算是感谢你将少爷照顾得这么好。”

德拉科愣了愣，掌心抚摸着手下的电脑，似乎有些意外，可想想也是意料之中。

“这些都是少爷的意思，啊……是不是打乱了你的计划？我听说你原本是直接去赶火车的？”

“没事，我可以先回家。”德拉科摇头，他原本，也只是回家而已。

现在倒是……多出了几天看海的时间。

他会去康沃尔，从伦敦帕丁顿站上车，火车穿过城市，路过荒野，再从大海上掠过，最终抵达目的地。他可以住在能看到海的房子里，还可以租一辆车，在小镇里瞎逛，看见顺眼的餐厅就直接停下，吃一顿美味的海鲜大餐。他可以去露天剧场，坐在悬崖上以海天为幕，看一场精彩的音乐剧。他还可以去天涯海角，在英格兰最西南角的礁石上顶着海风，一个人呆坐片刻。

这次旅行会和过往的每一次一样，漫无目的，无所事事，一个人去，再一个人回来。

他的生活也会和过往一样，一个人开着他的车独自离去，再一个人拎着行李去往下一个陌生的家里。

德拉科的行李很简单，和来的时候一样，一个装着各种医用护理器具的旅行箱，和一个带着他私人物品的行李袋。

就连身上的衣服也没变过，还是那件洗得发软的白色衬衫，只是里面没穿T恤，外面也没有羽绒衣，领口微微敞开着，袖子卷到手肘上。

他的头发倒是比来的时候长了不少，那次理发后就再也没剪过，刘海侧分用发胶拨到耳后，挂不住的发丝在低头时会落下。

“这是哈利的新食谱，回去之后可以按这个做给他吃，等他彻底没有反应后再恢复正常的饮食。”

德拉科交给多比一沓食谱，上面详细地写了之后半年的食谱。多比惊讶地翻看：“这个……真是太谢谢你了。”

这原本并不属于德拉科的工作范围内。

“没事，他平时护理的注意事项我和你讲过，记事本里我也写上了一份，如果有遗忘的可以直接查看。家里的按摩可以停下，等去医院开始复健训练的时候，复健治疗师会帮他按的。”

德拉科细心地交代着，把所有准备好的资料递给多比。

“在没有疼痛的前提下尽量让他自己行动，有助于他尽早恢复。”德拉科笑起来，“他怕疼也怕累，但这件事你一定要严格坚持。还有复健训练，千万不要让他逃。”

多比点头，他余光看看德拉科，欲言又止。多比不傻，家中的变化不可能一无所知，只是他知道自己也不该过问。

昔日的小少爷们都早已长大成人，做任何决定必然都经过了深思熟虑，外人再无干涉的必要。

“有任何疑问可以发信息问我，我看见了一定会回复。”德拉科最后交代了一句，“我……我去和他道别。”

哈利不在书房里，他坐在轮椅上，靠在每次训练的那扇巨大的窗户边上，窗外的阳光被白纱拦下，朦朦胧胧地照进来，模模糊糊地洒在哈利的身上。

他像是在发呆，可德拉科刚靠近，他就立刻回头看过来。

“几点的火车？”

“下午的，我先回家放箱子。”德拉科随口说了个时间，“你们明天走？”

“嗯。”哈利轻声回答，窗外照进来的光线反射在镜片上，让人看不清他的双眼，“说不定以后会在城里碰面。”

德拉科轻笑：“希望下次见到你的时候，你是朝我走过来的。”

他站在哈利身旁，低头垂眼看着这个人，最后还是忍不住摸了摸他的黑发。

“再见，以后有机会联系。”

他感受到手掌下的脑袋轻轻点了点，德拉科松开手，转身就朝大门口走去。

“你应该知道我不会再联系你的吧？”

哈利冰冷又带着点讥讽的声音在他身后响起，让德拉科不禁回想起来到这栋别墅的第一天。

他当然知道，他手机里有几百个联系电话，有多少是再也没有响起过的。他和无数个人说过再联系，也有不少人和他说过同样的话，只是转身之后，大家都把这句暂别的话当成了永别。

“我知道。”德拉科背对着哈利，笑了一声，听不出是玩笑还是自嘲。

他没有回头，只是脚步停了数秒后，就继续抬脚向大门走去。

没想到哈利的声音又再次在他身后响起。

“我开玩笑的。”他说，“推我去大门口。”

德拉科倏地回头。

“让我好好地送送你。”

坐在窗边的黑发青年，在柔和的阳光下苦涩地笑着。

五月的花园里有着一丝闻不可见的躁动，花香愈发浓郁，花朵开到了极致，再多一分就成了糜烂。树上绿叶茂密，微风吹来摇晃树枝，密叶乱颤，小鸟在枝叶中叽喳地叫。

阳光比过去更加刺眼，洒在身上会让人觉得有些热。白色的丰田还是停在别墅的门外，一如德拉科第一天到来停车的那个地方。SUV被多比叫人清洗过打了蜡，一点也不显旧。行李也已经搬上车，稳妥地放在后尾箱里。

哈利坐在轮椅上被德拉科推到大门口外，他低声说了一声“再见”外就什么也没说，倒是德拉科手足无措起来，嘴唇张了几次最后又放弃。

他不习惯如此沉静的道别，他被抛弃过，他被拒绝过，他说过无数声有心或者无意的“再见”，可这一次却怎么也说不出口。

只是最后德拉科什么也没说，他沉默地坐进车里，沉默地按下发动按钮。车轮缓缓开始转动，德拉科抬眼看着倒后镜里那个安静的黑发青年，脚下的油门却怎样都踩不下去。

这又是一场离别，他心想，他经历过无数场离别，意外的，愤怒的，绝望的……可唯有这次是一场他从未经历过的离别。

一场他不愿接受的离别。

白色的SUV缓缓开出花园大门，车轮拐弯跑上马路，在森林后消失不见。

哈利静静地坐在轮椅上，一动不动。

花园里的花依旧芬芳浓郁，树上的枝叶依旧茂密翠绿，吹过来的微风还是宜人的，看不见的小鸟也叫得很是好听。

一切都没有改变，可一切又都不太一样。春天似乎要离开了，可又找不到离去的轨迹。

多比走出来站在哈利身后，犹豫片刻后还是开口询问：“少爷，回去吧？”

“嗯。”

哈利的声音若有若无，多比也不确定自己到底有没有听见。只是这阳光晒久了总会恼人，他推起轮椅，带着哈利回到门廊的阴影下。

却没想到马路上又传来汽车发动机的声音。

“哈利！”

轮椅上的黑发青年猛地抬头望去，远处花园门口出现了德拉科的身影，他的车横停在门外，连车门都没关。

德拉科穿着那件白色衬衫远远的朝哈利跑来，金色的头发因为奔跑而而松散下来，塞在裤子里的白色棉布被扯出来，堆出混乱的皱褶。他脸上看起来惊慌又无措，不再是过去几个月里那副从容的表情，可脸上的笑容却如夏日海边的阳光一样灿烂。

花香被他的步伐搅乱，微风被他气息带起，绿叶摇晃被他的声音打断。

唯有洒在他肩膀上的阳光，一如既往的耀眼迷人。

德拉科停下奔跑的脚步，缓缓走到哈利面前。

他灰蓝色的双眼满是期待，他声音如海浪一般轻柔地拍打至哈利的耳边。

“夏天到了，你想和我一起去康沃尔看海吗？”

——FIN——


	14. 番外1

五月底的康沃尔是美丽而耀眼的。

德拉科订了能看到大海的酒店，早晨拉开窗帘，蓝色的大海在阳光下闪烁着金色的零碎光影，海鸥从眼前飞翔而过。远处是被太阳晒成金色的海滩，阳光灿烂的早上已经有不少人在海滩上玩耍，冲浪的滑板被海浪推到最高处再被打下来。

哈利喜欢趴在窗台边上的沙发上，看着远处蔚蓝的海天一线。阳光晒在脸上，长长的睫毛在脸上投下一排阴影。

“今天去圣艾尔斯镇逛逛，下午去海边。”

德拉科收拾好东西，然后把哈利从沙发上捞起来。他没想到哈利是那种最懒散的旅客，到了目的地找一个地方一坐，就能坐一整天。

倒是跟他一个人第一次去海边的时候很像。

“我可以在沙发上看一天风景。”

哈利眯着眼，像一只慵懒的黑猫。

德拉科把双肩包背在身上，面无表情地说：“一天都不动的话，晚上要加一组复健训练。”

哈利一下子就从沙发上坐了起来。

来之前德拉科承诺他，在康沃尔的两天只做按摩不做复健训练，让哈利好好休息两天。哈利绝无可能让德拉科打破承诺。

德拉科笑了一下，走过去把人抱起来，哈利的左腿上还绑着支具，但这点重量对德拉科来说不算什么。把人放在轮椅上，德拉科理了理哈利的头发，然后和他一起离开酒店。

在阳光正好的康沃尔，不应该窝在房间里。

圣艾维斯是一个依山而建的小镇，房子紧挨着房子建在山路两侧，一路走下去就能抵达美丽的海滩。德拉科开着租来的车到镇里，把车停在海滩附近，再推着哈利向山上走去。小路崎岖，但也不难走。路边有不少艺术小店，也有各式各样的餐厅。两个人走走停停，虽然没买什么，但最后挑中了想去的餐厅。

哈利选了一间能看到海的餐厅，坐在餐厅里的露台上，一边吃新鲜美味的海鲜，一边看阳光下的大海。

等上菜的时候，哈利举着德拉科的手机，对比着屏保上的照片和远处的海：“这是哪里的海？”

照片里的海似乎更蓝，沙滩也更白一点，而康沃尔的海是青色的，沙滩是浅金色的，边上没有高高的椰子树。

“巴厘岛附近的佩尼达岛，仙境一般的地方。买到了特价机票，刚好有半个月的长假，就一个人去了。不过佩尼达岛上面比较落后，只能去看看景。”

德拉科一边帮哈利挑开吹到眼镜上的发丝，一边笑着看他。哈利出来之前换上了近视眼镜，弱视的右眼虽然无法彻底看清景象，但已经不会影响生活。康沃尔阳光刺眼，哈利在眼镜上夹了一层墨镜片，唯一的缺点是容易夹到头发。

“你还去过哪里？”

“佩尼达岛是两年前去的，后来就没有去过了。”德拉科笑说，“小时候去过大溪地也去过夏威夷，家里的海滩别墅在澳洲，记得那时候每年的暑假都会跟着父母去。”

他看向远处的大海。

“也许我喜欢海边是像我爸。”

哈利笑起来：“我爸妈喜欢爬山，可我小时候最痛恨的就是这个。他们带我爬了两次，有一半的路程都是我爸背我走完的，他们就再也不敢带我去了。”

“感谢上帝，我也讨厌爬山。”德拉科眨眨眼，“幸亏不用带你去爬山。”

“现在倒是可以，你可以推我上去。”

哈利笑容狡黠，眼睛亮亮的。德拉科发现他心情变好了之后像是回到了大学时代的样子，笑起来眼尾会勾起来一个小角。

慢悠悠地吃完午饭已经是下午，德拉科推着哈利沿着山路又一路向下走去，绕过几栋矮房，就到了海滩边上。

午后的阳光炙热而刺眼，他们不打算下海，德拉科租了两张躺椅，又点了两杯点缀着薄荷叶的饮料。他把哈利抱到躺椅上，两个人舒舒服服地戴着墨镜晒太阳。

海边有小孩在沙滩上打闹堆沙，高高的城堡堆出雏形，竟然还有窗户；有三五个人聚在一起打沙滩排球，观战的人比打球的人还多；也有在海里玩耍的年轻人，抱着滑板漂浮在水面上，试图赶上波浪。

德拉科从躺椅上坐起来，觉得不应该躺在这里。

“怎么了？”哈利睁开眼看他，“你想去玩一会儿吗？我可以在这里等你。”

“我们一起去海边走走。”德拉科指指前方浪潮会扑上来的地方。

“轮椅推不过去吧？”哈利抬头看了一眼就重新躺下，“没关系，我在这里挺舒服的。”

“我抱你过去。”

德拉科走过来伸手就要把哈利抱起。

“不、不行！这里这么多人！”哈利拍开他的手，歪着脑袋躲开。

“那……”德拉科想了一下，“我可以背你。”

“什么？”

哈利还未反应过来，金发青年就背对着他蹲在他的前面。德拉科穿着洗得有些透的白色T恤，宽松的领口处能看见晒得有些泛红的背部。常年的体力活让德拉科的肌肉紧实有力，薄透的布料贴在背上，能浅浅地勾勒出肌肉的线条。

“快上来，放心，没人会看我们。”

确实没人会看他们，但哈利仍旧有些犹豫不定，他咽了咽口水，慢吞吞地趴在德拉科的背上。

德拉科抓住哈利的手臂站起来，一下子就把他顶在了背上。哈利慌忙扶住自己的眼镜，趴在德拉科的背上轻呼：“小心我的腿！”

德拉科力气很大，他抱住哈利的膝盖，一点也不吃力：“你还是要多吃一点。”

他脱掉脚上的人字拖，光着脚踩进松软的沙子里，朝海边走去。

“我中午已经吃掉了一整尾龙虾。”哈利不理他，“再吃会变成胖子。”

他小声地说：“万一你抱不动我怎么办？”

“你这是在质疑一个护理师的体力。”

德拉科背着哈利，突然飞快地跑起来。他的金发上下甩动着，坏笑声荡漾在海风中。

“啊！慢点！我要掉下去……该死的停下来！”

哈利连忙大叫起来。德拉科才不会听话，背着哈利一路快跑，掠过无数游人，冲到了海边。

被海浪覆盖过的沙子颜色变深，脚踩下去留下一个又一个脚印，在白色的海浪扑上来后，又一个挨着一个消失不见。

两个大男人的打闹声引起了不少人的注意，他们纷纷转头看过来，见到哈利腿上的支具时，露出一丝同情的眼神，随即又不在意地扭开头。

踩在浅浅的海水里，德拉科小心翼翼地把哈利放下来揽进怀里，用手臂挡住他的脸。

“靠着我，左腿不要用力。”德拉科低头看他，“可以在这里多站一会儿。等你腿好了之后，我们就去海里冲浪。”

哈利站立已经没有什么问题，他扶着德拉科，光脚踩进湿软的沙子里。他已经不记得上一次来海边是什么时候的事情，久违的触感从脚底涌向胸腔，再传到全身。是柔软的细沙，是冰凉的水花，是飘到脚背上让人感觉细细痒痒的海藻。

“你看，还有那么多漂亮的大海在等着你，坚持做复健训练吧。”德拉科职业病犯，趁机教育哈利，“以后我们还可以去潜水。”

远处的海面平静又喧闹，海浪不大，微微起伏的海面时不时掠过一只白色飞鸟。

“可是……”哈利嘴唇微张，话却没有说下去。

可是等他好了，这个人就没有理由抱他了。

德拉科垂眼看他：“什么？”

“没什么。”

哈利摇摇头，无论德拉科怎么问他都不肯再说。

“不说？”

“不说。“

哈利心知说出来一定会被身边这个人嘲笑。

“我知道你在想什么。”

德拉科低头，附在哈利的耳边小声地说，他的声音被海风吹过，犹如海螺里的鸣声。德拉科轻笑，突然弯腰一把抱起哈利，把哈利横抱在他的怀里。哈利连忙勾住德拉科的脖子，以防自己掉下来。

“放我下来！这里全是人！”哈利小声地叫起来。

“不放。”

金发男人抱住他朝岸上走去，海风猛烈地吹来，把德拉科的白色T恤吹得在背上鼓起飘荡。

周围的人再次投来目光，大家终于露出了会心的眼神，朝他们友好地一笑。

哈利的目光越过德拉科的肩膀，看见无边无际的湛蓝大海，还有万里无云的蔚蓝天空，两者汇聚在地平线上，再延伸至无尽头的远方。

“永远也不放下。”

在温柔的海浪声中，他听见德拉科的声音。

——FIN——


	15. 番外2

从康沃尔回来之后，不等哈利发话，多比就主动和德拉科续了半年的约。德拉科重新把自己的公寓转租出去，跟着他们搬回到城里时，才发现这处房子他小时候似乎来过。

“格里莫广场12号，我记得外面这条路，当时我坚持要带足球出来，父母不让我带进去，我就在这人行道上玩了一会儿。好像里面还有一幅巨大而可怕的画，我从这里回家后就开始发高烧，父母就再也没有带我来过。”

德拉科提着行李在路上来回张望，这处位于市中心的豪宅就在路边，门口侧边有一扇通往地下停车库的门。新雇的司机让德拉科把车停在路边，他再帮德拉科把车开下去。

不一会儿他手里的行李也有人接下。德拉科突然有点不习惯，手里空荡荡的，最后还是去推哈利的轮椅。

“这里是我教父的房子，平时我们都住在这里。”哈利解释道，“不过几年前里面重装过，安装了电梯。”

德拉科刚要说话，哈利笑着打断他：“五层楼，就算我腿没事，电梯也是需要的。”

这处房子里面确实和德拉科记忆中的不一样，他记得他见过的是深色调的古典风格的装修，走廊上那幅巨大而瘆人的画像，给幼小的他留下过不可磨灭的心理阴影。

这里和戈德里克山谷的别墅也不太一样，那里是温馨暖和的，这里则是冷静沉着的。全屋子都是肃穆的白墙和深棕色的地板，天花板平铺到底，镶嵌在墙内的筒灯不仔细看就看不见。

家具倒显而易见是之前遗留下来的古典风格，不过墙上没有了那幅吓人的画像，只有一两幅点缀用的抽象画作

“你看到的应该是小天狼星母亲喜欢的装修风格，小天狼星早就受不了了。之前他终于有空的时候，便连忙重装了房子，忙了整整两年。”德拉科推着哈利走进电梯，哈利向他介绍这房子的故事，“可惜还没完工，他就被检查出来患了癌症，最后住进来的时候，眼睛早已看不清，只能听我给他讲讲。”

哈利独自占了四楼一整层，空旷的卧室、巨大的衣帽间，还有他一如既往冷色调的书房。德拉科推着哈利走进卧室大门的时候，就看到自己的行李被放在了门边的地上。

他轻笑道：“我和多比说好了，我先住楼下的客房里。”

哈利有些许出神。德拉科揉了揉他的发顶说道：“等你腿好了再说。”他把哈利抱起，放到接近两米的简约大床上，“我怕等复健训练开始后，你每天看见我都气得想赶我去睡沙发。”

哈利想了想，觉得他言之有理。

搬家的事情被康沃尔之行打断，回来后，又是大大小小的十几个纸箱等待整理。

哈利自然是不会管的，消失了整整半年，即使一直都在远程工作，等他回到城里后，他的手机铃响就没有停下来过。他现在的形象还不适合公开出现在公司里，家里一楼的会客厅就成了办公室，每天早上在会客厅里等着沟通工作的下属能一直排到别墅门外。

德拉科空闲下来，没事的时候便跟着多比一起在地下室的车库里收拾纸箱，最后惊讶地在某一个纸箱里看到那台留声机。

“是少爷要求带回来的。”多比解释道，“唱片在边上那个箱子里。”

“放哪里呢？”德拉科问。

“不知道，你决定吧，除了五楼老爷的房间暂时不能进去之外，其他地方都可以。”

地下室是车库和酒窖，一楼是会客厅和餐厅，二楼则是更为私密的家庭厅，里面没有摆什么多余的装饰品，只有一张巨大的看起来十分软和的布艺沙发和几张矮茶几。除此之外房间里空荡荡的，露出一大块空地。

德拉科搬着留声机到处试了试，似乎哪里都不太合适。最后他选择把留声机放在二楼沙发边的小茶几上，与舒适的沙发和每日早晨的香醇咖啡，倒是很配。

放好留声机后，他又重新下楼，拿上来几张黑胶唱片。留声机被搬动过，设定好的设置又要重新调整。等德拉科终于调试完留声机时，已是傍晚。黄铜喇叭里传出轻盈的钢琴曲，搭配着电梯的开门声，哈利正好结束一天的工作，转着轮椅从电梯间里出来。

德拉科回头，看见他便笑了：“也许有空的时候，可以再买点唱片回来。”

留声机里播放的仍是那晚德拉科放的那首钢琴曲，找出来的旧唱片挑挑拣拣下来，能听到声音的、不跳针的，同时符合德拉科和哈利口味的，其实也就只剩两三张。

“现在还能买到吗？”哈利转动轮椅滑到德拉科身后，“我只会连蓝牙音箱，对这种情调的东西一窍不通。”

“我也没玩过。”德拉科其实一样不懂，他也是个只会用耳机听歌的人，“但应该可以买到，不是有那种古董唱片店吗？我们这些不要的说不定也能卖掉。改天我找找地方。”

德拉科放下手里的唱片，他转身走到哈利面前，突然弯腰把他抱起来。

“怎么了？”哈利神色诧异，连忙抱紧德拉科的脖子。

德拉科对他眨眨眼：“上次还有一段舞没跳完。”

他们也只跳过一次舞，舞没跳完，话没说尽，就连那夜的月色也没看完。哈利余光看看窗外，城市里的窗外没什么好看的，无非就是马路房子，太阳月亮都被挡住了一大半。

“以后有空的时候再回戈德里克山谷。”哈利突然说。

“当然，那里很漂亮。”德拉科和他一样怀念那里，只是眼下还有更重要的事情要做。

他横抱着哈利，自己坐到轮椅上，让哈利侧坐在他的腿上。两个身材高大的男人缩在窄小的位子上，长腿纷纷伸了出去，画面怎么看怎么滑稽。

可无论是德拉科还是哈利，都没有叫停。

德拉科安放好哈利的腿：“抱紧我的脖子。”

钢琴曲轻盈地响着，哈利不知道他要干什么，莫名地抱住德拉科的肩膀。德拉科熟练地转动起轮椅，两个人在音乐里悠然地旋转起来。

哈利笑着看他：“虽然我知道你什么都会，但为什么你还会用轮椅？”

“除了不幸的人和轮椅制造商之外，我们是接触轮椅最长久的人，培训最开始的时候，就是让我们自己体验所有医护器材。”

德拉科侧着头，哈利的脸就靠在他的肩膀上，气息打在他的脸颊侧边，是细痒的，是温热的，是潮湿的。

“不过这一招是我偷偷学的，心想哪一天能展示出来，哄不愿坐轮椅的病人。”德拉科顿了一下，“当然，对方不会坐在我的腿上。”

轮椅在地板上滑动旋转，轻巧地在乐曲的节奏中滑出一个完美的圆圈。哈利靠在德拉科的怀里，睫毛扫过德拉科的脸侧，嘴唇有意无意地擦过德拉科的耳边。

“最后呢？”哈利问。

“最后用来哄自家的任性小少爷。”

德拉科低笑。哈利瞪了他一眼，脸上却没有生气的样子，只是耳根绯红，扭开头不看他。

德拉科没忍住，吻了吻哈利的脸颊。

音乐仍在继续，哈利微微抬头，平日里漠然薄情的眼睛里闪烁着微不可见的期待，可眨眼之间又立刻消失不见。德拉科停下转动轮椅，抬手拿下他脸上的眼镜。两个人脸挨着脸，目光黏着目光，鼻尖之间还差一毫米就能碰上。

“长大后还没人亲过我。”

哈利的声音似有似无，藏在沉稳的钢琴白键后。

“成年后我也没亲过别人。”德拉科微微抬头，嘴角边有些好笑又有些无奈，“没机会亲别人。”

他的气息小心拘谨，藏在轻佻的钢琴黑键后。

德拉科垂眼，淡色睫毛在灯光下仿若透明的一样：“吻技不怎么样的话，请一定要原谅我……”

他抬头，手掌压下哈利的后颈，双唇轻触，屏住呼吸在碰触中小心翼翼地互相试探。

钢琴音轻巧地跳跃着，一点一点落在心头上。

第一个生疏而甜蜜的吻，藏在最后一枚悦耳的音符里。

——FIN——


	16. 番外3 全文完结

来年3月份的时候，哈利回到了戈德里克山谷的别墅里。

到达的时候是下雨天，多比匆匆地从宾利轿车的副驾驶打开门下来撑伞，到车后方接少爷下车。他打开车门，穿着黑色光面牛皮皮鞋的脚踏出车门，踩在地面上溅起一圈水花。

另一只脚踩下来时，溅起的水花明显要矮一点。

“少爷，小心。”

多比刚扶上哈利的手臂，就被他轻轻躲开。哈利摆摆手：“我又不是不能走路，扶我干什么？”

多比连忙松手，举好伞等待少爷下车。雨滴从伞的边沿滴落，雨幕下，一位黑发青年从车上下来，站在多比举在手中的黑色雨伞下。

他的黑色短发整齐地向后梳去，露出额头上浅浅的闪电形状疤痕。脸上戴着一副黑色细框眼镜，遮住微微皱起的眉。高领深色毛衣的衣领一直延伸到下巴，显得他的下颚线条更加锐利。

多比微微侧身，让哈利向别墅门口走去。哈利微不可见地捏了捏自己的左腿，他抬脚，步伐沉稳，可是左脚却微跛，走路的速度比一般人要慢一些。多比跟在他的身后没有说话，陪着哈利慢慢走进别墅。

别墅一直有人打理，久别小一年，里面倒也还是干干净净的。客厅里的白色大理石壁炉被擦得锃亮，窗边的白纱半遮半掩，拢去室外原本就因为下雨而变得阴暗的日光。

来之前多比找人布置过，屋里的暖气开得暖烘烘的，这是德拉科要求的温度，因为这样哈利的腿才不会因为受凉而不舒服。原本遮盖家具的布幔全部撤掉，茶几上的绿色波纹玻璃花瓶里重新插上了鲜花，有几支香水百合，也有几支浅色的白色玫瑰。

恍惚之间，去年在这里发生的事情似乎还在眼前。

“他……”哈利轻咳一声，神色似乎有些躲闪，“他知道我来这里吗？”

“等先生参加完复健治疗师的执照培训，我会给他发消息的。”多比微笑着，“我不打扰他的工作。”

哈利点点头：“别太早告诉他……”

他看了眼远处的百合，纠结的眼神收回来，还是加了一句：“让我多喘两天气。”

去年6月初的夏天，阳光晒在肌肤上让人微微有些刺痒的时候，被哈利千方百计拖了又拖的复健训练终于开始。

德拉科成了家里最重要的那个人，因为只有他能每天把波特先生按时带到医院里乖乖接受训练。训练时间定在上午，每天一大早德拉科就要去卧室里把哈利从被窝里捞出来，盯着他吃完早饭，再亲自开车载两个人一起去医院的康复中心。

复健训练确实痛苦，康复中心的治疗师们比德拉科还要严格百倍，更何况哈利现在要练习的是走路，比起之前德拉科给他做的那些站立训练，更是要难上百倍。

哈利虽然不至于一次也不想去，但总有想要偷懒的一天，可偏偏德拉科在这件事上盯他盯得死死的，无论哈利如何威逼利诱，德拉科也不让他逃脱一天。

每天训练结束时，哈利都要汗湿一件T恤，德拉科心疼地帮他擦身子换衣服，第二天还是照旧按时压着他来。

哈利苦不堪言，虽然心里明白德拉科是为他好，可一天也不能偷懒似乎又残忍了些。复健训练一直持续到12月中旬终于结束，哈利彻底摆脱了轮椅和医用拐杖，可以独立行走了。他原以为德拉科会就此放他自由不再紧盯他的一日三餐和日常运动，却没想到不知道是职业病还是什么原因，对方依然把他当成自己的病人一样在照顾，就连早餐里的炒鸡蛋剩一口没吃完，德拉科也要想方设法哄他吃下去。

可就连医生都说了哈利已经康复，甚至连营养片也已经停止服用。他每顿饭都乖乖地吃，少吃一口鸡蛋，也没有任何影响吧？

只是德拉科不肯退让，哈利威逼利诱也没有任何用，最后只能趁德拉科出去参加复健治疗师培训的时候，逃到戈德里克山谷来休息几天。

初春的戈德里克山谷依然很冷，外面是连绵不断的小雨，下了几天也没有停下来的迹象。哈利一直留在室内，每天除了处理工作以外无所事事，这里没几本书，电视也不好看，外加上下雨天时，哈利的左腿总会微微酸痛，就算是室内环绕声音箱里放着舒缓的音乐，似乎也不起什么作用。他明明是来这里放松的，最后却觉得越来越烦躁。

哈利几乎想不起以前自己一个人的时候是怎么打发时间的，他一向忙碌，闲暇时也只是自己待着，似乎从不觉得寂寞。可这一年以来身边都有人陪伴，口渴了水杯就会端到手边，无聊了抬头就能看到德拉科的背影，天阴下来的时候他自己都还没有任何感觉，德拉科就会拿着毯子过来提醒他注意保暖，还会帮他按摩腿部舒缓痛感。

细细想来，被宠坏的人似乎是自己。

“多比，他……”

“回少爷，先生的培训昨日已经结束，我也和他联系过，说不定他今天就会过来，不过……先生没说什么。”

“……随便他。”

白色丰田开进花园大门的时候，哈利正站在窗前发呆。他想事情想得入神，竟然完全没有看到白色的SUV，直到德拉科悄悄地走到他身后，他才因为脚步声而惊醒过来。

德拉科直接一把横抱起哈利，带他向客厅的沙发走去。

“医生不是说过让你不要站太久吗？”

哈利收回惊吓的目光，双手抱住德拉科的肩膀抬头看他。德拉科的头发早已剪短，金色的刘海向脑后梳去。身上依然是他常年穿着的白色衬衫，只是在哈利的坚持下，换成了材质更好一点的品牌。

即使哈利早已能走路，德拉科喜欢抱他的习惯也没有改掉。德拉科把人放在沙发上，随手扯过沙发上的毯子盖在哈利腿上。他自己坐到哈利的身边，抬起哈利的左腿放在自己的大腿上，就开始帮他按摩小腿。

“而且还是这种下雨天，就算屋里再暖，你站在窗边一样会受凉，腿不难受吗？”

难受的，隐隐的刺痛找不到着力点，附着在包裹金属骨骼四周的血肉里，不到需要吃止痛药的程度，可又实实在在地存在着。而且这是会伴随他一生的难受，除了做好防护和忍耐，哈利别无他法，唯有德拉科的按摩能让他稍稍舒口气。

只是此刻却似乎不是可以松口气的时候。

哈利挣扎起来，想要从德拉科的手掌下挣脱出去，可惜这事儿他就从来没有成功过。

“别动。”德拉科按住哈利的腿，“再动你今天就别想自己走路。”

他把哈利抱来抱去抱一整天，也不是没有过的事情。

哈利侧过头，看起来像是在生气，可耳根却禁不住悄悄地红起来。

“虽然收到了多比的消息，可我回家的时候，看到屋子里空空荡荡的一个人也没有，还是在门口站了很久才缓过神来。”

德拉科苦着脸，又有点哭笑不得。哈利听到这句话就立刻转头回来，双眼隔着镜片看他，绿色的瞳孔里闪烁着歉意。

“我……”他低声开口，“我已经好了，不需要你那样管着我。”

他咽了咽口水，低头看看自己因为这几天没好好吃饭，导致肉眼可见地消瘦下去的手腕，突然有些心虚。

“我知道，是我不好。”

德拉科竟然说了句出乎哈利意料的话，哈利连忙抬头看他。

“我有点职业病，但是……主要还是害怕自己除了照顾你，没有别的东西能给予你。”德拉科说，“培训的时候找同事聊了几句，他们告诉我工作和生活要分开。”

他顿了顿：“我可能需要一些时间去适应。”

说起来也是可笑，两个都快30岁的大男人，却都是第一次学习怎么跟别人一起生活。要习惯枕边有另一个人的呼吸，要习惯衣帽间被人占掉一半，要习惯去哪里都要告诉对方，要习惯不回家吃饭之前必须亲自打电话通知对方。

可是每晚回到家的时候，会有人期待地到门口迎接自己；清晨还没有完全清醒时，就会迷迷糊糊地被揽进另一个温暖的怀抱里。

是烦恼也是挂念，是负担也是甜蜜。

“可是你看我不管你，你就会不认真吃饭。”

哈利那点感动的情绪还没来得及溢出，德拉科就抓住他的手腕用虎口轻轻掐住，丈量他瘦了多少。

是烦恼，是负担，是比多比、比小天狼星，甚至比他的父母都还要难对付的大麻烦。

“虚情假意，明明前天就回家了，今天才来找我。”

哈利挣脱开德拉科的手，开始数落德拉科的罪行，恨不得赶紧把吃饭的话题整个给掩盖过去。德拉科却突然放下他的腿，走到大门口拿着一个细长条型的黑色礼盒回来。

“我昨天去邦德街取了这个，定制要几个月，前两天终于通知我去取货，太久没买过定制品，都忘了他们的工期一个比一个长。”

黑色礼盒由深红色的丝带包裹起来。哈利拆开繁复的蝴蝶结，打开厚重的礼盒盖子后，见到里面是一根制作精美的拐杖。木制的杆身通体黑色，而手把处则被镀上白金的金属包裹，上面雕刻着繁复的花纹，翘起来的拐杖顶部镶了一颗纯净的鸽血红宝石。

哈利轻笑起来：“为什么是红色？”

“不知道，可能感觉更衬你的绿色瞳孔。”德拉科蹲在他身前，“试一下？用拐杖你能走得更轻松一点。”

他帮哈利拿开腿上的毯子，哈利举着拐杖把玩了一会儿，然后从沙发上站起来，撑着拐杖在客厅里走了几步。虽然他不愿别人搀扶自己，但有拐杖的辅助可以走得快一些，确实能让他更方便一点。

“高度刚刚好。”哈利重新低头打量着手里的新拐杖，脸色看起来比刚才要好上太多。

“根据你身高定制的，是邦德街上的一家老店。我爸以前喜欢收集这些东西……当然，他订的款式比这个更为复杂。我这么多年都没去过那里，之前去下订单的时候，走错了两次才找到门口。”

哈利看了半天，最后低着头说：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”他抬头看向德拉科，“让你破费了。”

“那么客气干什么？”德拉科几步走过去，拉着哈利走到沙发边，让他坐在自己的腿上，“我也送不了其他东西给你。”

哈利抱住他的脖子，下巴架在他的肩膀上，手里仍然拿着自己刚刚收到的礼物。

他摇摇头，说：“以后不许再想这种事情。”

他看得出德拉科的烦恼，他也看得出德拉科的负担，可他却不想成为德拉科的麻烦。

“我不应该和你那么客气。”他说，“你也不应该感到有负担。”

哈利靠在德拉科的耳边：“我们是要一起生活的人，而不是谁照顾谁。”

应该是牵挂，应该是甜蜜，也应该是对方温柔的避风港。

德拉科沉默了几秒，侧头垂眼，吻上哈利的嘴角。

“我知道，你给我些时间，我慢慢改。”

哈利轻点头，笑意爬上了嘴角，他收紧手臂，加深了两人之间的亲吻。

只是接吻间隙中，德拉科仍然含糊地叮嘱道：“可是在你愿意主动吃东西之前，我必须盯着你吃饭，这件事没得谈。”

哈利唇边的笑容一滞。

好吧，兜兜转转一大圈，最后还是德拉科说了算。

这个人，果然是个大麻烦。

——全文完——


End file.
